


The Bahamut

by The_PrincessCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Modern Setting - 1912, Titanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_PrincessCat/pseuds/The_PrincessCat
Summary: In 1912, Southampton, 19-year-old first-class passenger Noctis Lucis Caelum, his fiancé Luna Nox Fleuret and his father Regis Lucis Caelum boarded the luxurious ship Bahamut.Prompto, a street-rat, wins a ticket to go across the ocean to the US where he can leave his life behind and start anew. Prompto is secretly a very talented artist, capturing daily life with his pencil and sketch pad.Noctis’s engagement to Luna is a political marriage that Regis is hoping will fix his family’s financial problems. However, Noctis isn’t really fond of Luna in a romantic way. He sees her more like a sister. Luna's  overbearing brother Ravus absolutely detests him, but the marriage, in his mind, will maintain their place in high society.Prompto's eyes have caught on this extremely well dressed 1st class passenger. He just can't seem to take his eyes off of Noctis. When he acts on his desires, things start to tumble out of control. Hence the plot of Titanic- I mean Bahamut was born!
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 52
Kudos: 52
Collections: Promptis Big Bang 2020





	1. The Bahamut

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the 2020 Promptis Big Bang.

The streets were completely packed as people forced their way in towards the docks. The launching of The Bahamut was something that had been a huge stir around those who lived in Southampton. As such, the day the unsinkable ship sailed was a day for parties. 

Ravus, however, was growing more irritated by the moment as he attempted to drive through the insistent gawkers. 

“This rabble should truly learn their place. I can’t wait to be on board and be cared for like the royalty we are.” Ravus spoke, honking his horn as they approached the barrier that kept the crowd away from the passengers and crew. 

Dismounting from the high wheeled motor buggy, similar to the poorer horse and carriage, Ravus pulled a solid gold pocket watch from his vest, checking the time with a nod.

“Sir, you can’t park here.” A man in a pressed blue uniform approached, causing Ravus to roll his eyes. 

Pulling out his bill fold, he grabbed a couple bills, shoving them into the white gloved hands of the man. “Make sure our things get aboard. We are right on schedule unless you do something to otherwise delay our progress.”

The man, likely one of the many dockmen keeping the thinly veiled semblance of order, looked at the money with wide eyes before nodding fervently. “Oh of course, sir. Right away sir.”

The man waved over a group of similarly dressed men, and they began taking luggage off the buggy, just as Caligo reached his hand out to allow Lady Lunafreya out of the buggy on the opposite side. 

Lunafreya was dressed in all white, her tight corseted dress showing off every curve she had; a high end dress of silk and pearl. Large beads accented the top of the dress, cascading down on one side. A sheer lace shawl hung off her bare shoulders, and white gloved fingers immediately opened a parasol as she moved over to her older brother, wordlessly. Atop her tightly curled blonde hair was a hat with a single large white feather, giving her an air of absolute beauty. 

“I shall go inform the quartermasters of your arrival, sir.” Caligo spoke, pushing his way through the crowd and towards the gang plank beyond the barricade. 

Just at this time, Noctis came out of the buggy, dressed in a simple three piece suit. He had tucked over his arm a simple cutaway morning coat. Atop his pitch black hair was a simple top hat. Immediately following his son out of the car, Regis let himself down, straightening his own coat.  
  


“Come Noctis.” Regis instructed, adjusting his own hat as they stood next to Ravus the moment he closed his pocket watch and looked up at the large ship bobbing slightly in the dock. 

“Now this is the ‘unsinkable’ Bahamut.” Regis smirked, glancing at the younger man with a smile. 

“Don’t look special to me. Looks just like The Titan or even The Ramuh that left here months ago.” Noctis looked down at his feet, unimpressed by the ship that was to take them back to America. His wedding to Lady Lunafreya was in full planning stages, the final touches would be dealt with when they disembarked in New York. It hadn’t mattered that Noctis had told his father he was gay. It was a disgrace and he would marry Luna. No questions asked. 

“It _is_ something special, boy.” Ravus snapped, turning ever so slightly to address Noctis with a huff. “It is only by my good grace and superb breeding that you are even here today. The Bahamut is glorious.”

Caligo returned just at that moment, noting that their things were already making their way aboard. “Shall we?” His hand gestured to the gangplank just feet away. 

And so they moved wordlessly towards the last slave ship Noctis would know. 

~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~

In the large bay window the large ship Bahamut could be clearly seen . However, inside the bar were four men so deeply invested in a game of poker that the imminent departure of the ship seemed like another world entirely. Each man held five cards, Prompto slowly puffing on a hand rolled cigarette. 

“I can’t believe you bet our tickets.” One of the men said, his back to the window, face pulled into a frown which distorted the look of the scar that ran from the corner of his lip to the edge of his chin. He ran his hand through his red hair, a grunt of frustration came from his lips. 

Prompto leaned over to the large man next to him. Gladio was his long time friend, an Italian orphan. It was easy to say that Gladio was Prompto’s best friend. “You have a good hand?”

“No.” Gladio grunted, eyes looking at his own hand, keeping the frustration off his features as best as possible. 

“Luche?” Prompto asked the other man. Sharp blue eyes cut across the duo as he picked up another card, discarding another onto the pile of ‘winnings’. On top of a handful of coins, and under a silver pocket watch and a switchblade sat two third class tickets for the Bahamut. The ultimate prize in their gamble.

Luche grumbled, clenching his teeth as Tredd glared daggers into his side. 

Prompto watched the men before him sweat, the physical tension thick in the air. He forced the smirk away, knowing that his cards were good. He held a two pair, two threes and two sixes. Just one card away from a full house. He weighed the options, discarding the odd card out, and drawing the last card. Taking in a long puff of the tobacco he watched the other men across him sweat bullets. 

“Alright. Moment of truth, boys!” Prompto pulled the cigarette from his lips, putting it out in the ashtray to his right. “Let’s see ‘em!” 

Prompto gestured to Gladio, who knit his brows together. “Niente.” The words were a bite, bitter as he tossed his cards to the table. 

“Nothing.” Prompto shook his head. Lavender blue eyes moved from Gladio to Luche, making his way around the table. 

“Nothin’.” The words were sharp, grated, and he too tossed the cards to the table, more frustration than Gladio had shown. If the air hadn’t been thick before,the tension was slowly choking them all. 

“Tredd?” Prompto looked at the redhead, rolling the words around in his mouth. 

Tredd lay his cards down. Two nines and two queens. 

“Two pair. Well,” Prompto shook his head, pressing his hand into a stack of cards, feigning disappointment. His eyes moved from Tredd to his friend, “I’m sorry Gladio.”

Gladio tossed his hands onto the table, cursing something in Italian, causing Prompto to lean forward and place his hand on the large muscled man’s arm. 

“I’m sorry. You’re not going to see your father and sister for a long time.” The words seemed to startle Gladio, the smirk on Prompto’s face unable to be hidden by his excitement. He fanned out his cards “‘Cause we’re going to America! Full house!”

Prompto slammed down his hand, showing three sixes and two threes. There was excitement that pulsed between Gladio and Prompto. The large man stood, the chair skidding behind him as he grabbed the tickets with a full bodied laugh. 

Luche’s face fell, and Tredd stood. Tredd grabbed at Prompto’s jacket as he had been grabbing all the money from the table to stuff his pockets with. Raising his fist, Prompto shrieked backwards, away from what he was expecting to be a punch to the face. Instead, Tredd shifted, fist connecting with Luche’s face instead. Luche fell backwards, onto the floor as the two got into a fist fight. 

“Ain’t no one going to America if you don’t hurry. Boat leaves in five.” The older barkeep gestured to the grandfather clock above his head and Prompto and Gladio exchanged a panicked look between them. 

They moved faster than either had ever moved before, their winnings shoved into their pockets as they grasped the tickets tightly in their hands. “If we move quick, we can make it!”

Gladio grabbed their bags, knowing that Prompto would be quicker without them, slinging the two duffles over his shoulder as they pushed their way out of the bar and into the busy street. 

Between the two of them, they were able to push and weave through the familiar streets with relative ease. They vaulted over the barricade, calling out to the crewmen as they started moving the gang plank away from the third class entrance. 

“Hold on, we have our tickets!” Prompto waved the papers over his head as they pushed through and onto the gang plank. 

“Have you gone through our inspection?” The crew men on the interior of the ship put his hand up in protest of the newcomers.

Gladio and Prompto exchanged a quick look, the crowd behind them cheering as Gladio placed his hand on the white port door. “Yeah, and besides, we’re Americans.” 

The crewman looked skeptically between the two of them, but let them both hop the small distance between the gangway and the ship. Prompto yipped excitedly as he threw his hand in the air. 

The inside of the ship was crowded, and many of the other passengers were already smoking in the common area. Prompto and Gladio, panting only slightly, rushed through the lower areas of the ship, moving their way up onto the main deck. .

The hallway was just as crowded as the main gathering area, but neither Prompto nor Gladio could contain their excitement at actually being there. They shoved through the hallway, other third class passengers cursing under their breath as they pushed by. After all, Gladio was a very large person. 

As the final tie down ropes were released from the dock the boat shifted as the engine kicked on, Gladio and Prompto made their way to the top deck. They pushed their way into the slightly crowded railing and began waving off the side of the boat. 

“We’re gonna miss ya!” Prompto yelled, waving enthusiastically. The smile on his face was big, brighter than the sky. 

“There ain’t no one down there who's gonna miss us.” Gladio questioned, honeyed eyes looking from Prompto to those down below. 

“Yeah. I know. That isn’t the point. Just. Do it!”

And with a hearty chuckle, Gladio let out a booming “We’ll miss ya!” 

It was simply a thrill to see how many people there were on deck, waving solid land good-bye as the steam engines rolled and The Bahamut set off across the Atlantic ocean towards America. 

~*~*~*~*~

Regardless of all the noise and commotion above deck, Noctis had opted to set up their massive suite. During their seven day journey from England to New York, Noctis insisted on being comfortable. Their suite consisted of four separate connecting rooms, a sun lounge balcony and two large drawing rooms.

The whole experience was extremely displeasing to Noctis. On the upside Noctis and Lunafreya were to not share a bedroom until after they were wed, but they were to keep in close quarters so as to improve the state of their arranged marriage. 

“Uh, that one there.” Noctis pointed at one of the many paintings they had chosen to decorate the space during their occupation of the ship. The many colors were abstract in their use and the cubic spacing of the naked woman seemed very pleasing to Noctis, causing a slight smile to curl the corners of his lips. 

“I can’t believe you actually wanted these.” Ravus picked up another canvas, seeing the same abstract coloring and scoffing at it. One of the many maids floating around the room snatched the painting before Ravus could drop it. 

“You know,” Noctis hummed idly, watching as the artwork was fit into the frame. “They add color into the room. Almost like a dream.” Which contrasted the very nightmare life Noctis had come to expect. 

“What was the name of the artist you bought it off of?” Regis had come into the room now, having temporarily discarded his jacket in his own room, his eyes moving about the room as if criticizing all of Noctis’s choices. 

“Henruit.” Noctis spoke with admiration instead of the disgust that Regis referred to him by. 

“Either way,” Ravus huffed, rubbing his hands together as if they were now filthy. “It is likely his pieces will be worth far more after he dies. Only a few shillings a piece for these pieces of junk.” 

“I find that they are very thought provoking, Ravus.” Luna entered the room, having changed her dress, a simpler gown replacing the earlier one. She also no longer wore a hat or her gloves. “Perhaps it is you who misunderstands the meaning behind Henruit’s works?”

Ravus bit back the comments on his tongue as his head snapped to his younger sister. “Well, it is a good thing you like this,” Ravus paused, glancing back at the artwork, “Simplistic riff raff. You two will make a good couple.”

Ravus turned on his heels, Regis giving his son one look before he too followed. 

For a moment, Noctis just watched the cabin stewards busy themselves arranging the room how Noctis had instructed, feeling a slight relief now that Ravus had vanished. 

“I apologize for my brother.” Luna spoke, her hand gently coming to Noctis’s shoulder.

“It's fine.” Noctis shook his head, feeling like he just wanted to crumple where he stood. Luna knew about Noctis, how he wasn’t attracted to her. Still she was there to comfort him, and was understanding. 

“If there is anything I can do to make it easy for you, please reach out.” Luna let her hand fall as she wandered away, leaving Noctis to admire the room that would be his distraction from the nightmare. 

~*~*~*~*~

“Where are Luche and Tredd?” A man with an undercut and a tribal tattoo under one eye asked as Prompto pushed into the small room. There were two bunk beds and a single port hole over a toilet and sink. There was maybe enough room for all four of the men to stand in the open space, and yet, Prompto was smiling as if he had just walked into the King’s suite. 

Gladio, on the other hand, was forced to duck under the lower metal door frame and grimaced at the small beds. 

“Those two idiots?” Gladio turned to look at the two men, a slight frown to his lips. “They bet their tickets in a game of poker and we won ‘em.” 

“That sounds like them.” The other man, who had been laying in the bed, sat up. He was larger, more round than his companion, and if it was possible, they looked related. “Name’s Libertus. Lib for short. This is Nyx. Ain’t short for anything.”

Libertus hopped down from the bed, extending his hand in a friendly gesture.

“Prompto.” They roughly shook hands, and the man shifted to the taller Gladio. 

“Gladio.”

“We were gonna go explore the upper decks. You’re, uh, welcome to join us.” Prompto smiled, dumping his bag on the upper bunk before moving towards the doorway. 

There was a shrug, and an exchanged look between the two, and with a mutual mirrored nod, Nyx stood to join his friend. “Might as well, sharin’ a space with ya for a week.”

Nyx stretched big and tall before he followed them out into the now less crowded hallway. “So, where ya from?”

“I’m actually an orphan from the States originally. I’m a good poker hand. Would you believe I won tickets to England a couple years ago?” Prompto laughed, his hand coming up to the back of his head as he walked. 

“Italy.” Gladio grunted, feeling far less claustrophobic with the hallways being taller here than inside the cabins. 

“What about you two?” Prompto mused, as they navigated the tight corridors and found the main stairwell up towards the deck 

“France.” Nyx spoke, and Prompto quirked a brow at the other man. He spoke with relatively no accent. 

“England.” Libertus spoke with a nod. 

“Hmm. I spent time in France. You don’t sound french.” Prompto chuckled, climbing the steps two at a time. 

“Spent most of my time in England. Since I was eight. Lib here is like my brother. Been together ever since the accident.” Nyx spoke, moving slower than the over excited Prompto. 

“That’s cool.” Prompto hummed, the tune he’d heard drifting from the main dining hall on their way down earlier. 

Before they knew it, they were on the deck. All about, on benches there were people sitting, staring at the water as it went by. There were the echoes of children screaming as they ran about, their parents watching with wide eyes as they played with crude toys they had brought with them on board. 

“Hey, I’m gonna take a lap around!” Prompto tossed his hand in the air, not expecting the others to follow as he dashed to the back of the ship. He was smiling, the slight waver of the boat in the open water only minimal as they powered through towards their final destination. 

It was relatively clear as he made it to the back of the ship where yet more wooden benches were bolted to the ground underneath a large awning. With a deep breath, he looked over the edge of the boat, seeing the water ripple and make waves behind them.  
  


For a moment, Prompto lived in this moment. The feel of the waves and the calm music of everyone behind him. He closed his eyes, letting the ocean become him. 

With a wide grin on his lips he pushed back from the railing, taking the opposite side of the ship as he rushed to the front bough. Gladio, Nyx and Libertus were chatting near the front of the ship, and Prompto rushed up to them, the thrill of stretching his legs more enjoyable than just staying put. 

“Hey,” Gladio called as Prompto neared. “You see that o’er there?” 

“Hmm?” Prompto grabbed the railing once more, placing his feet up on the first rung of the railing, trying to see what Gladio saw as the big man laughed. 

“It's the Statue a Liberty! She’s really tiny though!” Gladio smacked Prompto’s back, causing the four of them to echo out a laugh together. 

“Yeah, right!” Prompto chuckled, eyes moving from the horizon to where the front of the ship kissed the water. 

With a gasp, Prompto pointed, the others coming to see. There, in the waves, were half a dozen dolphins, jumping in rhythm with the waves. “HAHA! Look at me.” Prompto reached up, grabbing a line that held down one of the many poles from the ship. 

“I’m King of the world!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apega was amazing and within the first week of having my fic showed me this beautiful image of Lunafreya. Even though they didn't have to draw anything for her, they did. I love it and was given permission to post it here. It isn't the piece they did for my fic for the Big Bang, but I love it so much anyway!
> 
> I appreciate all kudos and respond to all comments! Thank you for reading!


	2. Two Worlds Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a suave dressed man Catches Prompto's eyes, only one thing can happen from here. A chance meeting in the middle of the night might actually be the best thing that has ever happened to Prompto. Is there actually such things as Love at First Sight?

Ignis Scientia was new money. He had made that money through an ingenious invention in the mining towns of Colorado. He had played it smart and was recently coming back from a six month holiday in Europe, traveling in as much style as money could grant him. 

Those of the old money hated Ignis for his claim to their world, cutting into the slices of it. He was born poor, and a charitable worker on top of it all. Everyone knew him, and most of the old money wished they didn’t. The Lucis Caelums and Nox Fleuret were no exception. New money was dirty. 

Perhaps that was what drew Noctis to Ignis, anything that could pull him out of the social trap that was his life. His father would have done nothing but thrive off of the chance to wash himself of Ignis, but with money came power of association, and Regis needed that more than anything. 

The dining hall was full, the round tables had been filled with breakfast pastries and the seasonal flowers had been changed and shifted. Today they had taken up a long table near one of the many large windows. Noctis was enjoying the view, watching the water jump and shift under the movement of the large steel ship. If there was one place he felt comfortable, it was near bodies of water. 

Regis was currently deep in conversation with Ravus and the shipwright. Iedolas Aldercapt was a shrewd old man, certain in his ways and making his last claim in this world with his ship, the Bahamut. Noctis felt like all the talk was going to be the death of him. No one cared about a ship this much, and yet, Regis continued to indulge the man. 

Noctis reached to the center of the table, a pile of cigars sitting there for the taking. The food on his plate was not appealing, breakfast having consisted mainly of vegetables. Instead he lit the cigar, but not before Ravus turned to him, appalled. 

“I didn’t take you for a smoker.” 

Noctis simply rolled his eyes, taking a short puff of the flavored smoke before blowing it out. He could see his father glaring at him from across the table, his eyes screaming at him to put it out. 

“Fine. I’m not.” He took the tip of what was likely a very fine Columbian cigar and shoved it into the plate of his uneaten food. 

“Are you also planning on cutting his food, Ravus?” Ignis shifted, glancing from the plate to the other man. 

  
Ravus simply scoffed, turning his attention back to Aldercapt. Luna, sitting to the left of her brother, shot him an apologetic look. There was nothing either of them could do. 

“So, if I might be so bold, who came up with the name ‘Bahamut’?” Ignis cut in, taking a slow drink of his coffee, eyes locked on the men at the other end of the table. 

“Of course it was me.” Aldercapt announced proudly, the smirk on his weathered features looked odd and out of place. 

“I was looking to convey a sense of size, a great monumental beast, like the gods of old. Size is a direct correlation to stability, luxury and above all else, strength. Who wouldn’t wish to sail on a ship that boasts all this and more?” 

“Well, sounds to me, as with most men, you have a preoccupation with size, Mr. Aldercapt.” Ignis smirked, placing his cup back down, and shifting back in his seat. 

Luna chuckled, stifling it quickly as she excused herself from the table. 

“I’m going to go for a walk, as well.” Noctis spoke, placing his napkin on the table and following Luna out, ignoring the words his father called after him. 

“Hey, Lu.” Noctis spoke, coming up beside Luna, and intertwining his arm with hers. “I could use some fresh air. How about you?”   
  


“I would thoroughly enjoy a walk about the deck. Thank you, Noctis.”

~*~*~*~*~

The sound of the waves against the side of the ship was a symphony. Children played and screamed as they ran about the deck. It was life in its finest and purest form. 

The soft lull of the ocean gently rocked the boat back and forth. Prompto sat on the end of a bench, steady hand on his pencil. His lavender blue eyes were focused on a little girl, curly hair in a green dress, playing with a doll. The ends of his lips were curled in a smile as he tried to get every detail of her on his paper; the way her freckles kissed her cheeks, or the way her mouth moved and curled into the biggest, purest smile Prompto had ever seen. 

Prompto enjoyed sketching children, capturing their youthful innocence as they went about their daily lives, unaware of what the world was really made of. 

As Prompto finished his sketch, he watched one of the many man servants move up to them, two leashed poodles in each hand. One of the dogs, mere feet from where they were, lifted its leg and peed on one of the benches a couple had recently been sitting on. 

“First class gotta keep us in our places?” Gladio shifted, shooting the man in a suit and white gloves a glare. The man stuck his nose up, mumbling something about how he hoped the dog would relieve its other senses here too before he and the overly groomed purebreds trotted off, leaving them alone. 

“God, I hate how they treat us, just ‘cause we ain’t got all the money.” Libertus scoffed, brown eyes locked on the dogs as they walked away. 

“Ya know, they are just like that. Always will be. We ain’t better than the dogs they keep.” Nyx laughed, leaning back on the bench, staring off into the sky. 

“It’s all part of life.” Prompto chimed, eyes searching the area for any other subjects to draw. 

That was when his heart stopped, gaze locked on the first class balcony. A man was standing next to a very pretty woman wearing a decorated white dress; a parasol held over her head to protect her from the sun. She was dazzling, like a snow queen. However, it was the man standing next to her that his attention was drawn to. 

Prompto felt his skin crawling, as he remembered what it was like to breathe. Perfect skin, and soft face, a graceful curl to his smile. After a moment his eyes turned, a hand brushing away a strand of jet black hair, and Prompto felt everything dissolve around him. Their eyes met, Prompto engrossed in the storm that was contained within those hazy blues. 

He was floating, lost in time. The only things that existed were him and the mystery man. Prompto was going to find a way to introduce himself. He just had to.

“Yo, Prom.” The voices seemed distant, Prompto watching the black haired dream move, speaking to the woman next to him. There was a delicate curl of his lips, and Prompto felt his own lips curling in tandem. 

“Oh, I see.” Gladio let out a chuckle, waving his hand in front of Prompto. “He gets this way when he sees a pretty face. Yo, Prom.”   
  
Prompto looked away, only for a moment as his pencil began to sketch away at the paper. “I know Gladio. I know what you’re gonna say.” 

Prompto’s eyes went back up to the two who were standing on the railing. The mystery man glanced back at him. Prompto was sure his heart had stopped for good this time, even as he looked away.

“Oh forget it, boy.” Nyx laughed, slapping Prompto firmly on the back, forcing him to blush. “You’re more likely to have angels flyin’ out your arse than get next to them.” 

It was a challenge. Prompto accepted it. Wasn’t the most difficult thing he’d ever done.    
  


“Did I ever tell you about the time when I convinced the Archbishop of Paris to let me draw a woman naked in the Notre Dame? I think I can handle this, no problem.” Prompto chuckled, satisfied as he continued to work the pencil to get the exact curvature of those lips. 

“Why do I not believe ya?” Libertus quipped. 

“I’ll show you here in a minute.” Prompto said, eyes moving between page and face. He wanted to capture this moment perfectly. 

~*~*~*~*~

Dinner was a fabulous occasion once more, Noctis feeling the pressure of the world crumbling on his shoulders. The longer they were on this ship, the more it would come down on him. He would break, he knew it.    
  


Regis had so many expectations of him. Ravus was cruel to him at the best of times. Luna’s kindness was the only salvation, and yet, he felt like he was drowning. This wasn’t the life he wanted. When there was so much color in the world, why did everything he see always turn gray?

“We had to inform him that he had parked his car in an alley across the way.” Ignis laughed, lifting the glass of brandy to his lips with a wide grin. “He couldn’t find his keys and it turns out, he had given them to his wife.”

The whole table echoed a soft chuckle, and all Noctis could do was stare at the plate. Trivial matters of the rich, he supposed. 

  
“Did I tell you the time my wife went away on holiday and came back with a cursed relic?” Regis smirked, bringing a small  hors d'oeuvres to his lips with a smile. 

This was where Regis thrived, and Noctis hated it. Every time he brought up stories of his mother, he felt his chest tighten, the world closed in on him. He had never known his mother as she had died when he was still very young. 

“If you will excuse me.” Noctis stood, swallowing hard. He could see Luna looking at him with concern, as he forced himself to shake his head. Fresh air was all he needed. 

Noctis didn’t wait for any approval or clearance to be excused. He walked, quickly, from the dining hall. He kept his pace long as the cool night air bit at his skin. Other first class passengers were wandering about, and yet, Noctis pressed on. No care if he disrupted them on his mission. He needed to breathe, away from all of this. 

His feet took him past the barrier for first and third class passengers. Noctis moved, the cool air burning his lungs as he took full, panicked breaths. His head was swimming, the future, his life, swimming before him like an endless nightmare. Endless dinners. Endless mascarades. Neverending darkness in a world where there should be light and color. 

Noctis rushed past a set of benches near the rear of the ship, ignoring a man who was stargazing into the endless night. 

Prompto blinked, eyes upward into the cloudless night, breathing in around a cigarette. He had been thinking of the world, the vast expanses that lay before him. He loved traveling, seeing all the world had to offer. 

It had been a long time since he had been back to the states, long enough that he had started to forget what it was like. The sudden intruder on his thoughts, however, pushed everything else to the back of his mind. 

Sitting up, Prompto watched the same man he had seen earlier that day. What was he doing all the way out here in third class? And so late at night, too? Prompto shifted, feeling the stress that followed him. 

Prompto followed, to the back of the ship. Noctis was leaning over the edge, eyes closed as he let the roar of the rudder overcome him. He wanted to just forget, not worry about everything being thrust upon him. Life wasn’t fair, and this life was not one that would ever make him happy. 

“You thinking about jumping?” 

The words startled Noctis, his eyes bolting open as he turned, hands slipping slightly on the rails. He turned, looking at the boy who had come up to him. Had he been here the whole time? 

“Does it matter if I am?” Noctis wanted to be alone, he wanted to clear his head, he wasn’t sure why he had come here.

“I grew up in a small midwestern town,” Prompto leaned against a pole, looking out into the endless black of the ocean and night sky. “My dad used to take me out fishing, honestly hated it, ice fishing. You ever heard of it?” 

“Of course I have heard of ice fishing.” Noctis was interested, not exactly sure where the story was going. 

“Well, I fell through the ice once, was a lot thinner than we were expecting” Prompto pulled the cigarette from his lips with a smile. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Noctis furrowed his brows, looking at the other man with honest curiosity. 

“Well, the water was so cold it felt like I was being stabbed by hundreds of little needles and like I was being suffocated. Now, if you were gonna fall or even jump off the boat, I’d have to follow you. I wouldn’t want to, but I’d have to.” Prompto flicked the butt of his cigarette over the edge of the boat. 

“Seems to me like you just need someone to talk to instead of standing at the edge of everything like that.” Prompto offered his hand to the other man, hoping that he could convince him to come away from the railing. 

There was a long moment, where they stared at each other, the only sounds in the night were the waves and the rutter. Finally, as if he’d been holding a breath, Noctis reached over, taking Prompto’s hand. 

Prompto smiled. It was enough to warm Noctis, the smile that was like that of a child's innocence, except... more. 

A blush ran over Noctis’s face, warming him from the inside as they walked over to a bench near the edge. He swallowed, trying to suppress his heart beat and push it back down into his chest where it belonged. 

“Name’s Prompto Argentum.” The blond boy smiled, sitting down and pulling out another cigarette from his jacket pocket and offering it. 

“Noctis Lucis Caelum.” The black hair boy accepted, the small smile that curled his lips coming to his face once more. 

“So, you gotta tell me, what are you doing down here instead of at one of your fancy parties, Mr. Caelum?” Prompto asked, striking a match to light the end of the cigarette.

“I needed to clear my head.” The words were spoken so surely, so clearly.

“What could someone of your status need to clear their head from?” Prompto laughed, leaning backwards onto the double bench, staring off into the sky with a smile. They were obviously from two separate worlds, and it wouldn’t be long before this man was bored of him. 

Prompto’s heart thudded hard in his chest, feeling just how close they were. He smirked, resting his hands behind his neck and thinking about just how nice the night sky was tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I know everyone knows the Plot of the Titanic, but I do hope that this brings a much more fun light to the story! 
> 
> I appreciate all kudos and respond to all comments!


	3. The Line between Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knows how long Prompto and Noctis talked, but when they are found, Noctis is immediately pulled from the third class deck and taken away. However, that will not stop Prompto. Now determined to follow his heart, he finds ways to continue to talk to Noctis.

“I don’t know why I’m telling you this.” Noctis spoke, eyes staring up at the night sky. It really was beautiful, like staring into the endless and unknown void. “I haven’t even told Luna about how my mother died.” 

Prompto shifted, eyes moving from the pitch black sky, to the man laying next to him on the adjacent bench. “You don’t have to say more than you’re willing.” 

“I know-” Noctis continued to look into the sky, mouth open to speak. 

The opportunity never presented itself for him to finish his thought. 

“Noctis!” It was Ravus, and Noctis wished that he could have remained hidden for just a moment longer. “We have been looking all over for you.” 

Prompto sat up, eyes bolting from Noctis to the group that was now approaching. The man in the lead had stunningly white hair, he was dressed nice. If it was possible, nicer than Noctis. He held himself in such an air that he clearly considered himself better than everyone else. Directly to his side was a man, larger and rounder. 

“Lady Lunafreya has been worried about you after your hasty departure.” Caligo spoke, staying just a hair behind Ravus. 

“What are you doing down here?” Ravus spoke as if the fact that they were on the third class deck space was revolting and just being there made him dirty. 

“I needed some fresh air.” Noctis spoke, not looking the other man in the eyes, but neither making a movement to stand. Prompto swallowed hard as he shifted awkwardly in place.

“And you came to the sty to do that? The air is much,” Ravus stopped, piercing blue eyes boring into Prompto, “fresher in first class. Less filth to soil, well, everything.” 

“Actually.” Noctis finally stood, taking a step towards Ravus. “Prompto here saved me.” 

“He did now?” Ravus shifted, the same ice cold stare as before digging into Prompto’s soul. 

“I was feeling a little queasy after dinner. I wanted to grab some fresh air, but there’s a lot of water on the deck, and I wasn’t paying attention. I slipped and almost fell overboard. Twisted my ankle. If it wasn’t for Prompto, I would be taking an ice bath.” Noctis spoke, matter of fact, the lies slipping off his tongue as if they were truths. 

“That’s right.” Prompto chimed, giving his best and most convincing grin. He stood, moving to stand a pace behind Noctis. “We were waiting until Noctis’s ankle felt better before looking for help.” 

Hopefully the embellishment helped. In any case, it wouldn’t hurt. 

“I see.” Ravus spoke, rolling the words around his mouth like an expensive sweet. “Well, Mr.-?” 

“Argentum.” Prompto stepped forward once more, offering the taller man his hand. 

Ravus looked at his hand, decidedly not taking it and looking at it as if it was a personal offense, instead. “Mr. Argentum. We thank you for keeping Noctis safe. Caligo. Give the man a twenty for his service.” 

Ravus turned, grabbing Noctis by the shoulder as he led him away. Noctis twisted, and pulled away from Ravus. 

“I am fully capable of finding our suite without you, Ravus.” Noctis bit, a little fire coming to the surface. 

“I don’t believe you are.” Ravus grabbed Noctis’s arm, pulling him through a group of the ship’s crewmen who had been following. “We are retiring for the night.”

Prompto shifted, chewing on his lip as he watched Noctis, torn from him as Caligo pulled out his wallet. “Hey, you gotta smoke?” 

Caligo stopped, removing a pack of cigarettes from his breast pocket. He flipped it open, and Prompto grabbed two. 

Caligo quirked one eyebrow, watching as Prompto slipped one behind his ear and brought the other to his lips. 

“Light?” Prompto asked, smirking as the man obeyed and moved to light the end of the cigarette. 

“A word of advice. Stay away from Noctis.” The flame approached the end of the cigarette as Caligo spoke, a sick smile spread over his lips. 

“Hmm,” Prompto took a breath in, the end of the bud lighting with red embers. “I will take that into consideration.” 

Prompto leaned back, filling his lungs with smoke as he smirked.

“I would take that into higher consideration. You two are from two different worlds.” Caligo pulled the twenty dollar bill from his wallet, and shoved it into Prompto’s hand as he turned and sauntered away. “Good night Mr Argentum.” 

“Good night Mr. Stick-in-the-Mud.” Prompto let out a sigh. He pulled the lit bud to his lips, watching as the remainder of the group receded, back towards the first class deck and likely back towards wherever they were taking Noctis. 

“I gotta go find Gladio and talk to him.” Prompto nodded, looking back up at the sky and letting out a large puff of smoke. “He’s got all the romance knowledge.” 

~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~

Noctis was never satisfied with the reflection in the mirror. The person he saw there was not the person he wanted to be. On the outside, he was a perfect citizen.He did what he was supposed to. He was a good son, he was a respectable person to society, he was going to marry Luna and be happy about it. All the feelings bubbling under the surface were not that person. He did not want to marry Luna, there was nothing for following the rules of high society. It was all a facade, and even if he wore it well, it was crushing, oppressive. 

“Noctis.” The soft and sweet voice of Luna pulled him from his thoughts and storm blue eyes shifted to Luna. 

“Hey Lu.” Noctis let out a sigh, shifting to watch Luna. She was dressed down, her fancy clothing replaced with an undergarment, and yet she was still gorgeous. She had a natural beauty to her that Noctis had only rarely seen. It was a light, and even though he felt like the darkness was closing in around him, Luna was there and that made everything okay. 

“Ravus told me what happened.” Luna moved up to him, gracefully coming to sit on her knees before him. “May I see your ankle?” 

Noctis blushed bringing his foot, still hidden with his sock, to Luna. “Really, it isn’t that bad. It feels a lot better now.”

Luna smiled, delicate fingers feeling the bone there. She looked up at him, blue eyes looking up at him. “You are correct. Your ankle does appear to be much better.” 

Noctis bit his lip, looking to the side in continued embarrassment. He turned to look at her, offering her a hand so she could stand. 

“So, Noctis. You do not have to tell me what really happened, however, I know you are not telling the truth.” Luna smiled, soft and kind like the rest of her. 

Noctis let out a sigh, forcing himself to make eye contact with Luna. “I met a man, he’s a third class passenger. I just, I don’t know Lu.” 

Luna placed her hand on his check, eyes sparkling as she looked at him. “You like him?” 

Noctis averted his gaze, trying not to give it away. Of course his heart pounded and he felt alive while he was with Prompto. They couldn’t be together, and Noctis knew that. The line between classes was too difficult to cross, and they were from two entirely different worlds. 

“It's okay,” Luna’s hands were soft as she directed Noctis’s gaze. “I understand, and I am truly sorry. If I could change it-”

“I wasn’t expecting to see you, Lady Lunafreya.” Regis moved into the room, a small box in his hands. His eyes took in the two of them, a smile forming on his lips. “I am glad you two are getting along, but do you think I could have my son for a moment?” 

“Of course.” Luna briefly glanced between them, gave a small curtsey, and turned to leave without further word. 

Regis waited until the sound of the door closed before he moved closer to Noctis. “You _are_ getting along, aren’t you.” 

“Yes, dad.” Noctis turned, looking back at the mirror with a silent sigh. 

“Good. You know what this arrangement will do for us. We have to make sure it goes off without a hitch.” Regis placed the box down in front of Noctis, looking at the boy through the mirror. 

“What’s this?” Noctis picked up the box, questioningly. It was light, even more so than he had been expecting it to be for the small size. 

“It belonged to your mother. It is a ring and I want you to give it to Lunafreya. I am glad I never sold it after your mother's passing. It is one of the last real treasures we have.” Regis turned away from Noctis, moving back towards the door he’d come from. 

Noctis opened the box. Inside was a large black ring with a small beautiful blue stone in the middle. Noctis felt his breath catching, as he turned and looked at his father. “Keep it safe.” 

~*~*~*~*~

Prompto sat on the third class deck, pencil in hand and subject in sight. Today he was drawing a very unamused woman from first class watching her husband play a game of shuffleboard. Prompto chuckled, watching as the man got frustrated, and the woman simply sighed and shifted her parasol. 

“Prompto?” 

Prompto tore his eyes from the couple to find that Noctis was standing there in third class, yet again. “Oh, hey. What brings you down here?” 

“I wanted to thank you for last night.” Noctis looked away briefly, clearing his throat and looking back at Prompto. 

“Oh, of course.” Prompto smiled, standing as he looked over at the couple. They were now out of view. He closed his portfolio, slipping it under his arm. “It was my pleasure!”

“So, I told you about my life, yesterday.” Noctis started walking, hoping that Prompto would follow. “What about you?”

“Oh me? Ain’t that interesting to be completely honest. I was born in the States, you see. Parents were poor. Both died in a car crash when I was fifteen. That’s when I left home and started traveling.” Prompto looked over the water, watching the waves dance in the distance. “Never looked back. I’m just a tumbleweed blowing in the wind.” 

“How do you get away with that?” Noctis, on the contrary, felt as if he was solidly chained in place. If he wandered too far, his lead would be pulled and he would be put back in place. 

“Well, I just do. I don’t own much but the clothes on my back and the paper in my hand. I just go with the wind.” Prompto spun, emphasizing his words with a smirk. 

They walked for a moment, Noctis’s lips curling softly into a smile. “Well, I think that’s just a crazy way of living. You don’t worry about where you’re going to sleep? What you’re going to eat? You just, live?”

“Yup.” Prompto looked over at the man, dressed in fine clothing just to walk around and talk to him. “I live life like tomorrow’s gonna be my last. Life’s too short, and I promised myself to never have a regret in my life. 

“Which is why I think you really came ta talk to me today.” Prompto beamed, filling Noctis with a warmth he had never felt before. His breath caught, and he tried to swallow. 

“I don’t know what you're talking about.” Noctis looked off the edge of the boat into the icy blue waters below.

Prompto hummed, placing his arms behind him, holding his sketch pad against the small of his back. “Um, hmm.” 

“Well.” Noctis cut in, feeling the warmth on his cheeks returning. “Either way, thanks for discretion with Ravus. He believes that we should act a certain way. I have to impress him, at least until the wedding.” 

There was an icy halt placed on the conversation as Prompto let out a long breath. “Ravus is your fiance's brother, I’m guessing?”

“Yeah.” Noctis bit his lip and swallowed hard. “Let’s talk about something else, like-”

Noctis spun, moving his hand to Prompto’s artwork, a slight grin returning to his lips. He pulled the pages from Prompto’s grip as he turned around, and found the first spot to sit. He unbound the rope holding the worn leather together.

“What are you? Some kind of artist?” Noctis opened the sketch pad, jaw dropping at the intricate work on the page.

The first picture landed on an old lady sitting at a counter, likely a bar. She was dressed up in her best, a large hat with a plume sticking out the front and arching over the highly jeweled and gaudy arrangement of jewels. She seemed to be wearing every article of jewelry she owned, several necklaces, bracelets, and a fine pair of earrings. 

“Madame Au Cœur Brisé. Ever night she would come down to the bar under our flats, dressed in her finest wear, waiting for her husband.” Prompto took his finger, and hovered over the shawl she wore over her shoulders. 

“She had been wearing the same outfit every night for the past twenty years. Look at how it’s all moth eaten? But she was there. Every night.” Prompto frowned, looking at Noctis. “Her husband died in the war. I called her Madame broken hearted.”

“To be so in love, and wish to be reunited.” Noctis sighed, shaking his head. “I wish I didn’t have to get married.” 

“Do you love her?” Prompto sat up straight, a slight frown to his expression as he waited for the answer he already knew. 

Noctis turned the page, “It’s not your business.” Although his heart yearned to speak the truth. No. He didn’t love Luna. 

“And who is this?” Noctis switched the topic, trying to avoid saying the words in his heart. 

The page held several partial sketches, beautiful hands posed together, a close up of her face, both surrounding a full body of her. It was a study, and she was beautiful. 

“She was a prostitute with one leg.” Prompto chuckled, feeling a flush on his checks as he looked at her. “She had some of the most beautiful hands I have ever seen.”

“Did you-” Noctis turned the page. The same woman was sprawled on a lounge, and the focus was the same, hands and face. “Sleep with her?”

“In Paris, lots of artists hire prostitutes to draw. I didn’t sleep with her. I didn’t sleep with any of them. Paris was more disappointing than I thought it’d be.” Prompto chuckled, watching as Noctis flipped the page, finding this time, the same type of image, but with a man. 

“And him?” Noctis felt a jealousy that didn’t belong bubbling under the surface. 

“I have never slept with any of my models. It's unprofessional.” Prompto chuckled, unable to suppress a smile. 

“Well, these are really good.” Noctis closed the book, and smiled back at the other man. 

“Thanks, I just really enjoy capturing all the beauty in the world. The parts no one usually sees or passes over for mundane.” Prompto smiled, taking the leather tie and binding his portfolio back together. 

“You have a talent, Prompto. You see people.” Noctis spoke, standing and starting to head off towards the front of the ship. “You see people for what they really are.” 

“You’re right.” The smile on Prompto’s lips grew, filling his entire face with sunshine. “I see you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The further I got into writing this fic, the more I got into it. My favorite chapter is coming, and I just really love where the boys decided to go with it! I had to change a bit of the way that woman were treated in the 1910's because there are some very inappropriate treatment in the movie. I hope this translated well! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I appreciate all kudos and respond to all comments! 
> 
> And the plot thickens ...
> 
> P.S. Apega did ANOTHER unexpected art for me that they didn't have to! I love it so much, here is me screeing about it!


	4. A Pauper in Fine Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fine meal in the grand dinning hall and a street rat who has never been in clothing finer than what's on his back. Ignis, having been raised poor knows the situation Prompto finds himself in. Taking the lost bird in, Ignis dresses him and leads him in proper etiquette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure if I noted this earlier, but Ignis is supposed to be the 'Molly Brown' character in this story. If you've never done research into her, she is rather fascinating.

“Paris wasn’t all bad, really.” Prompto laughed, leaning against the railing as they stared down over the edge of the first class deck into the water. 

“Okay, so the food was terrible, but the entertainment was unlike anywhere that I have ever been!” Prompto said with absolute certainty. 

“I rather enjoyed how the art community thrived there. I should take you to my state room and show you some of the pieces we picked up. They are really stunning. I think you would appreciate them.” Noctis smiled, something he had been doing a lot of with Prompto. It felt natural, like being with Prompto was a drug. 

“So, what is the first thing you’re gonna do when you get to New York?” Prompto asked, straightening himself up, and leaning his back against the high railing keeping them from the ocean. 

Noctis’s smile fell, thinking honestly about what they would do. The moment they stepped off this boat, everything was going to change forever. “I guess it will be wedding planning.” 

Prompto’s shoulders fell, as he quickly switched gears. “I’m gonna go bareback horse riding on the beach.” 

The smile was back as quickly as it had fallen, Noctis looking back over the edge. “Is this a poor person thing? I have never heard of that before.” 

“Yeah. Only real men can ride bareback.” Prompto knew the words might be lost on the other man, but he couldn’t help them either way. 

“Well, you are going to have to teach me the ways.” 

“Bet you don’t even know how to spit like a proper man, either!” Prompto laughed, straightening himself up as he tried to get into position for his next move. 

“‘Spitting is not gentlemanly.’” Noctis puffed up his chest, changed his voice, and forced his face into tight lines. “Or that’s what my dad would say!” 

They laughed together, feeling the joke pass between them smoothly. 

“Well, Noctis. Let me show you how to spit like a real man.” Prompto proceeded to clear his throat and pull the phlegm from his nasal passages in a grand display like a peacock stretching its colorful plumage. 

“Hey, Prom.” Noctis nudged the man’s side as he saw his father walking towards them, and they were not alone. He was accompanied by Ravus, Luna and Ignis, as well as a few other ladies who were chatting Luna’s ear off. 

“So if you just, get it all-” Prompto pulled the spit to the front of his mouth, just as they were overtaken by the others. 

“Well now. This is where you’ve been?” Ravus spoke, watching as Prompto sent his spit over the edge. Ravus looked as if someone had pulled their pants down and shit on his shoes right there. 

“I would think you would keep better company, Noctis.” Ravus took a step backwards, obviously ready to leave the mess that was Prompto behind. 

“Oh, dad. This is Prompto, he helped me yesterday when I slipped on the deck.” Noctis stepped between Prompto and Ravus, playing the middleman. As much as Ravus hated Noctis, he wouldn’t outright murder him in front of all these people, or so Noctis hoped. 

“Charmed, I’m sure.” Regis spoke, looking from his son to the poor boy. 

Ignis, on the other hand, took a step forward. He sized the man up instantly, shifting to stand nearer to the other two men. Just then, a barrage of trumpets sounded all across the first class deck. 

“Looks like it's dinner time.” Noctis stepped forward even further, grabbing his dad by the arm and taking a step away. “Maybe we can invite Prompto to join us for dinner?”

“I would love to!” Prompto smiled, wide and full at the offer, not waiting for anyone to object to his intrusion on their fancy living. 

“Well then,” Ravus spoke moving away, no doubt towards their shared living quarters. “We will see you at dinner. Time for us to get changed.”

Prompto felt like he was in a dream, watching them go as he leaned against the railing. He felt warm, happy. He had never experienced a fine dining experience. On the contrary, Prompto had done some rather unsavory things to eat in the past. 

“Do you even have the slightest idea what you’re getting yourself into?” Ignis stepped forward, cutting into Prompto’s gaze so he could grab his attention. 

“Uh, no.” Standing straight, Prompto looked into Ignis’s emerald green eyes. “I figured I would just wing it. It’s got me this far.” 

“You are about to head into the snake pit.” Ignis took his gloved hand to Prompto’s face, sizing him up with his eyes. “Do you have anything to wear?”

“I figured this would do?” Prompto spun, showing off his very, in comparison, plain clothing. The clothing he was wearing were nice, for third class, simple brown slacks, suspenders and an off white button up. For what it was, Prompto looked good. Just not good enough for first class. 

“You aren’t honestly thinking about walking into fine dining in that.” Ignis let out a sigh, his hands going to push the glasses up his nose. “Come with me. So happens my adopted son Talcott looks to be about the same size as you. I am bringing him a suit from France.” 

“Oh, you don’t have to.” Prompto said, hand awkwardly moving to the back of his neck as he laughed. 

“Oh, but I do.” Ignis turned on his heels and headed off down the hallway. 

Prompto watched the man's movement, the way he walked with sure step, one foot directly in front of the other. Ignis walked with confidence, his shiny leather shoes clicking against the polished wood floors. Prompto imitated him all the way through the interior corridors to the man’s room. 

The first class interior looked very different. The floors were carpeted, and the halls had a color to the walls. Prompto ran his fingers over the surface, smiling at the texture. It was just wallpaper, but the facade it created made Prompto chuckle. 

Ignis’s room was elegant, and Prompto did a full turn around when he entered. The space in his entry way was three times the size of the room that he shared with three other fully grown men. 

“This way.” Ignis called from an attached room. 

“Oh, yeah! Uh, coming!” Prompto called, following the voice into the next room. The bedroom was just as large as the sitting room, Prompto’s eyes moving from the large king sized bed to the vanity and the adjacent door to the balcony. “Whoa.” 

“Here.” Ignis said, pulling a box from the standing wardrobe and placing it on his bed. He lifted the box up, and pulled the paper away to reveal a very crisp suit underneath. 

“I honestly don’t think I can wear this.” Looking from box to Ignis, he knitted his brows together. 

“Like I said before, this is the only way you’ll be able to get into the dining hall. Trust me. I’ve been where you are.” Ignis lifted up the black suit jacket, and laid it on the bed. He continued neatly laying out each garment from the box. 

“I was poor not so long ago.” Ignis’s gloved fingers flattened out the perfectly pressed clothing as he slowly spoke. His eyes never lifted from his task. “I came up with what they have coined ‘an ingenious mining tool’ that they have used in Colorado. It honestly pays more than I would ever need. Silly, really. Yet, being someone with money, you must flaunt as if you were the finest and most elegant of tropical birds.”

Prompto watched, entranced by how elegant Ignis was, already. He would never have guessed the man was not of rich upbringing if he hadn’t said anything to its credit. 

“You like Noctis very much. I can see it in your eyes.” Ignis, finally having arranged each piece of the outfit, looked up to meet the man before him. 

Prompto shook his head, knowing that there was a lot of taboo on what his heart was telling him, right now. He was lower class, which didn’t matter to Prompto, and he was also a man. Prompto bit his tongue, not knowing exactly where this discussion was leading, and he didn’t want to burn all the bridges before he had the chance to walk over them, himself. 

“Don’t worry,” Ignis smiled, the soft curving of his lips on his perfectly beautiful features was inviting. It made Prompto let out the breath he hadn’t known he was holding. “I won’t tell a soul, but if I were you, I would be careful. I believe Noctis might feel the same about you, but Ravus is the real issue.

“If we don’t prepare expediently they will be through the second course before we arrive. Hurry now, strip down and change.” Ignis moved from the spot next to the bed into the waiting room. “I won’t be far if you need assistance with the outfit.”

Prompto waited for a moment after Ignis disappeared, wondering why he had been allowed onto this ship and if destiny was pushing him towards Noctis. His heart fluttered as he thought about it. He didn’t care about the money or the status. Prompto had never felt the skin prickling, heart soaring, breath stealing way he had when he was around Noctis. He wanted to capture that feeling and keep it with him always. 

For the most part, the outfit was not too difficult to maneuver into. It wasn’t until he came across the double waisted breast coat, where he needed Ignis’s help getting the buttons to click properly over his stomach. After slipping into the black morning coat, Ignis nodded with a smile. 

“Well, don’t you shine up like a new penny.” The smile on his lips filled Ignis’s eyes with a warmth as Prompto mirrored the smile. 

“I think we just need to fix your hair up, just a touch.” Ignis said, moving over to his vanity, and reappearing with a small tin. He removed his gloves, allowing him the ability to gather a small amount of the product in his hands. With as much grace as he could muster, he ran his hands through Prompto’s short hair, styling it up into a handsome do.

“That should do it. Shall we head to dinner?”

The Grand dining hall was not far from Ignis’s suite, and they walked in silence. The patterned leather shoes felt different on his feet than he was used to, and they clicked the same way that Ignis’s did on the hard floor. He also felt as if the staff on board was treating him much nicer than they had previously. 

The doors to the dinning hall were elegant glass doors, solid gold scrollwork dancing up the panes. As they approached, the two doormen opened the double swinging doors for them, and they were allowed entrance into the dinning hall. 

Everything inside had a shine to it, the glass chandeliers overhead, the overly polished wood banisters, the carpet that seemed more plush than those in the hallway. This was the highest luxury on water money could buy, and standing here, Prompto knew why.    
  


Ignis continued to walk forward as they passed laughing couples and large groups conversing in the upper foyer. They headed down the stairs, a grand staircase that first headed to a landing before turning around to face the seating area. Prompto stopped, staring at the grandfather clock on the landing, running his fingers over the oak facing before walking down the steps once more. 

Once at the bottom of the stairs, Prompto leaned against one of the support beams. His natural want to people watch immediately kicked into overdrive. Immediately, he realized that he was slouching. He corrected his posture, seeing an older gentleman in a top hat walk by slightly bowing his head. He noted how he held his wife’s arm, the way his other arm rested in the small of his back. 

Like a chameleon, Prompto changed. Posture, stance, and arm in place. It was almost like he belonged. Almost. 

That was when Ravus walked by, seeming to not even notice Prompto as he was deep in conversation about some stock that he held on wall street. Prompto opened his mouth, but decided it was better to just close it. The woman, Prompto assumed was Luna, walked just a step behind her brother. Prompto could see the resemblance now, as they walked closely together. 

Prompto was taken aback at the radiance of Luna. He wondered why Noctis was so against marrying this woman, for the reasons must be deeper than her beauty. Her dress was a long sleeveless light blue. White lace was overlaid on top, cascading from white gemstones, clustered about her dress. There was a slight tail to the dress, the whole effect screaming elegance. 

Ravus was speaking, enunciating with his hands. Prompto puffed up his chest, mimicking the man. If Luna and Ravus were there, Prompto knew Noctis had to be close. 

Prompto turned, a blush blossoming over his checks as he spotted Noctis chuckling to himself as he moved down the stairs. He stopped at the clock, turning and catching Prompto’s gaze. The distant expression immediately changed, melting into a smile and softening. Prompto couldn’t help but return the expression, the warmth in his chest blossoming with the look. Although Noctis hadn’t changed much, he was stunning. The high collared shirt showed off a dark blue tie and in his breast pocket was a small, exotic blue flower over a white handkerchief. 

If Luna was beautiful like a soft spring breeze, Noctis was beautiful like the stars at night. Ignis was right, and with each step Noctis took closer to him, Prompto’s heart beat faster. Reaching out he grabbed Noctis’s hand. Prompto’s lips came to the man’s knuckles, placing a kiss on them. 

“I saw that on a Nickelodeon and I always wanted to do it.” Prompto chuckled, standing up straight and offering his arm to Noctis. 

Noctis paused for a moment, looking from Prompto to the group that Ravus and Ignis were now a part of. With a long breath, he took the offered arm. Prompto smiled bigger than before as they moved over to the group. 

“I know it isn’t proper and anything, but I’m glad you took my hand, Noctis.” Prompto cleared his throat as they approached, pushing away all his worries and discretion. 

Noctis tapped Ravus on the shoulder, drawing his attention. “Surely you remember Prompto?” 

“Oh, well.” Ravus took a step backwards, looking Prompto up and down as if he was some statue or the financial plans of his company. New and foreign. “You could almost pass as a gentleman.”

“Almost.” Regis amended, stepping forward, and immediately disapproving of the hold Prompto had on his son. 

“It’s extraordinary!” Ravus said, having finally finished sizing up Prompto as he turned, and offered his arm to Luna. “Shall we?” 

Ravus led the way into the lower dining hall. They moved as a group, but Noctis and Prompto were in their own little world. “I know all the names of the people here.” 

“No you don’t.” Prompto nudged the other man gently, raising one brow to prove his disbelief. 

“Fine. I’ll prove it. That there,” Nocits pointed at a beautiful woman, covered in a tiered dress. There were tassels hanging from the layers of fabric that swayed almost like the waves in the ocean. “That is Madame Brunot. Mistress to a large fortune. Her husband is at home with the business and her handmaiden is watching the kids. But she's living her best life here.” 

Prompto tilted his head, seeing how all the young men flocked to her for her attention. “And this is what rich people do? It’s normal?”

“More than you might think.” Noctis scanned the room, looking for another to point out. “The Chancellor of Niflheim, Ardyn Izunia. There, see him in the long scarf?”

About twenty feet away, there was a man wearing more clothing than could honestly be comfortable. He wore a gaudy patterned jacket and a frilled, offwhite shirt. He had a long black and gray patterned scarf that had tails reaching the floor and every time the auburn haired man flourished his hands, the scarf danced with him. 

“Yeah, I see him.” Prompto laughed, imagining how hot that man must be.

“He is a rather eccentric fellow. That is certain.” Noctis couldn’t help but smile, a woman coming up to the two of them. He grabbed her hand, kissing it as she smiled at the two of them. 

“My, Mr. Caelum. Who is your handsome date?” She tossed her hip to one side, her long elegant gown shifting and shimmering with her.    
  


“Prompto Argentum, ma’am.” Prompto reached for her hand as well, never shifting from Noctis’s grip. 

“Well, whoever marries you is sure gonna be a lucky gal.” And without another word, the blonde haired woman disappeared. 

“Cindy Aurum. Her dad owns a big car company. She enjoys traveling, although I heard she really loves when her dad and grandfather let her work on the cars. That’s just a rumor though. She’s a real sweetheart.” Noctis continued to move them to their table. 

Prompto finally released Noctis’s arm when they reached their seats, everyone splitting up. The large, round banquet table was filled with many faces he recognized; Luna sat between Ravus and Noctis, to Noctis’s side was Ignis, and to Ravus’s other side was Regis. Prompto was sat directly across the table from Ignis, who had his eyes trained on the boy. 

Now that Prompto was separated from Noctis, he felt his nerves rising again. He looked down and his eyes turned to saucers at exactly how many utensils and plates were in front of him. His head bolted up as he watched Ignis, making eye contact, pick up a piece of bread, and use a small flat knife to butter it from the plate to one side of the setting. Prompto mimicked, turning chameleon once more. 

“So tell me, Mr Argentum. Ravus was telling me a little bit about you earlier. What is it that you do?” Aldercapt spoke with a smile in his voice. 

“Oh, me-”

“He’s a poor boy, just saved Noctis from falling off the edge of the ship the other night. No one special.” Ravus waved his hand in the air as if that dismissed the whole topic. 

Prompto smiled hard, an anger slowly bubbling to the surface. He would pretend though, he was good at pretending. 

“How  _ are _ the accommodations down there?” Regis quipped in, slowly eating his bread while making eye contact with Prompto. 

“Oh, well. There is hardly any rats. Best I’ve seen on any of these fancy ships.” Prompto laughed, and everyone present echoed him. He smiled, feeling that the majority was behind him now. He could take it, if it was a moment more time in Noctis’s world. 

The conversation died down as the courses were served. Prompto waved away the caviar, “Too fancy for my simple taste buds.” Every course that was brought, Prompto referred to Ignis, feeling like his presence was a godsend. With every meal that was removed, Prompto looked to Noctis, smiling as he tried to pull the man out of his head. Seemed to him that Noctis had an issue where he got lost in his head and started to internalize too much.

The conversation rounded again on Prompto, Ravus and Regis seeming to have finally recovered from their last humiliation and were ready to try again. Up until now, Prompto had easily been keeping up with the conversation. His natural desire to learn about people was singing with the experience.

“What is someone like you doing on a ship bound to America?” Ravus asked, bringing the glass of wine in hand to his lips. 

“He’s an artist, Ravus.” Noctis spoke up, Prompto once more feeling himself smile. 

“Well, our taste in ‘fine art' differs.” Ravus shot a glare at Noctis, as if it was an insult that he even opened his mouth. That same rage from earlier spiked and Prompto felt Ignis drawing his gaze, telling him to let it be. 

“Where do you live?” Regis asked, as if oblivious to the tension between his son and Ravus. 

“Well, sir. I live on the RS Bahamut.” Prompto raised his glass of wine up, cheering to the chandelier overhead. 

“And that is something you like?” Regis questioned, the idea foul on his tongue. 

“Everything I need I have with me. I have the air in my lungs, a few blank sheets of paper and my pencils. I love not knowing where life is going to take me. I take it as it comes. In fact, my being here is all based on a lucky poker hand.” Prompto looked straight at Noctis, really looking into his eyes. He could see that Noctis needed everything he could give him, and at that moment, Prompto wanted to give him all that and more. 

As the final course was removed, The men at the table stood, and started laughing to themselves. Ravus looked at Prompto, the same disgusted look on his face that he always wore when he looked at Prompto. 

“The men are going for a smoke in the brandy bar.” Ravus looked at him, as if hoping the invite would be declined. 

“I think that is a little over my head. Thank you.” Prompto stood, feeling the weight of all the expensive food in his system. He stood, moving over to Noctis, and exchanging a paper with a shake of the hands. 

“It has been a real pleasure, fellas.” Prompto looked to Ignis with a smile on his lips. “I’ll slip by your room after I get some fresh air and return this to you.” 

“That would be much appreciated.” Ignis said, standing and placing a hand briefly on Noctis’s shoulder. “Will you be joining us?”

Prompto had already departed, and Noctis was unsure if he should take the invitation to listen to yet more political drabble. He looked down, unfolding the note and reading the contents. 

‘Make it count. Meet me by the clock.’

“I’m going to turn in early tonight. It's been a busy day.” Noctis didn’t even wait to hear what the others said, didn’t say his goodnight to Luna. He moved quicker than he should have, hoping that Prompto would wait for him. His heart thundered in his chest, asking to be set free. He needed Prompto, needed him to take away all the pain that the life he lived had for him. Noctis wouldn’t be a prisoner in his world any more. 

He reached the main entrance, heart soaring with relief at Prompto being where he said he would be. Noctis let out a sigh, his breathing leveling out as he walked up the stairs. 

Prompto turned slowly, a smile coming to his lips as their eyes met. As the clock chimed out the hour, Prompto opened his mouth to speak. “So, you ready to go to a real party?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this chapter, writing in a few characters who might not have gotten screen time otherwise. Of course Ardyn slays me with his eccentric dress! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! 
> 
> I appreciate all kudos and respond to all kudos! Thank you for reading!


	5. The Third Class Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto takes Noctis to a what he would call a 'real party'. For the first time in Noctis's life, he feels really alive. Being with Prompto has been the best moments of his life! 
> 
> However, the word of what Noctis had done reaches Ravus's ears, and the man is livid. What will Noctis choose to do? Follow his heart or his obligation to his family?

Heavy drum beats pounded, a violin was being played quickly and mirthfully, a single woodwind sung over the noise of many bodies undulating together, and the distinctive notes of several bag pipes pitched the joyous feeling of the party that Prompto had been talking about only moments ago. 

Noctis laughed, the feel of the cheap beer already working through his body. He and Prompto had downed an entire tankard the moment they had stumbled down the stairs. Gladio had immediately caught up with them, and had been dragging a girl around by the waist. 

“What brings you down here?” Gladio’s amber eyes looked at both of them from head to toe, his smile wide. He was moving like he had already had too much, and yet, a half full mug was in his hands. 

“I needed to show him what a real party is like!” Prompto spoke loudly over the music and laughter around them. His eyes moved to Noctis, who was staring in awe at everything around. That smile, the soft curve of lips, pulled at something deep in Prompto’s stomach. 

“I didn’t think you could do it!” Gladio spoke, tossing his head towards Noctis, who couldn’t hear them despite their proximity. 

“Do what?” Prompto swayd with a sudden rocking of the ship against the waves. He was also feeling the weight of the alcohol on his brain. 

“You managed to get in with him.” Gladio shrugged, pushing Prompto forward so he bumped into Noctis. Then, Gladio was gone, taking his partner to the floor to dance to the music. 

Prompto felt the heat rising on his cheeks as he grasped Noctis’s arm. They locked eyes for a moment, the heat of the moment pushing back everything around them. Prompto opened his mouth to speak, just as a small hand pulled on his arm. 

It was one of the girls he had drawn playing with her brother earlier in the day. She smiled, a wide pure grin. “Dance?” 

Prompto found the girl's mother, laughing and nodded her approval to Prompto, then to Noctis. “Do you mind?” 

Noctis gestured him away, smiling as a glass was shoved into his hands and he was pulled quickly into a conversation with one of the men at the small round tables in front of them. 

“Rosie.” Prompto smirked, grabbing her, and hoisting her onto his hip. She giggled, as he bounced and swayed to the music. They held one hand, and the other rested gently on his shoulder. 

Prompto moved like this, following the flow of the crowd, until the music shifted beats. He placed Rosie onto the makeshift center stage where several other children were dancing. He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, before she ran off to dance with the others. 

Noctis was deep in conversation with the men at the table. As Prompto approached, Noctis snatched a cigar from the lips of one of the men. He pulled it to his lips, and tasted the smoke before he popped it back into the mouth it had come from. 

“Hey. Let me in.” Noctis grabbed Prompto’s wrist as he wiggled into a chair across from a man arm wrestling others. As if from nowhere, Gladio placed a mug of cheap beer into everyone’s palms. Before vanishing, Gladio smacked Noctis on the back and wished him luck. 

Prompto laughed, watching Noctis and the man place their elbows firmly on the table and interlock their hands. “Watch this!” 

To everyone’s surprise, Noctis almost pressed the other man’s arm to the table before the beer spilled over his suit. Prompto’s eyes grew wide seeing Noctis laughing. The smile widened, and he pulled Noctis to the dance floor. 

They danced. The crowd moved circularly, the jig being played wrapping them in a warm blanket. Prompto watched Noctis’s face, eyes taking in every crease and subtle twitch. Those memories were ones he didn’t want to forget. 

Gladio pulled them onto the center stage, and suddenly, Noctis was clearing space around him. As the flute and violin sung quickly together, Noctis began to tap dance to the beat. People began to clap in time to the clicking of the polished shoes to the hard wood tables. 

Prompto, like most everyone present, was swept up in the moment, his hands clapping as he cheered on Noctis. 

Sweating, they finally found their way to a somewhat quiet table. 

“Wow! That was amazing!” Prompto crooned, the alcohol painting a permanent smirk on his lips. 

“Bet you didn’t think a first class boy was capable of that!” Noctis mirrored the smile back at Prompto. 

“You have been a world of surprise tonight, Mr. Caelum.” Prompto didn’t care if anyone saw them. His eyes were only for Noctis. This night was one of the best of his life. Somewhere behind him he has discarded the heavy dress coat and shoes. Noctis’s are somewhere nearby, as well. 

It doesn’t matter. For right now. It is only Noctis and it is only Prompto. As they talked, laughing through the many glasses of beer, they didn't notice Caligo staring at them from the stairs. 

~~~~

~~~~

The hangover came hard in the morning, as servants pulled the blinds of Noctis’s room wide open. “Lady Lunafreya is expecting you for breakfast.” The words were soft and intruded on the wonderful dream he’d been having. 

In the state he was in Noctis didn’t even realize that he was dressed, though a cold glass of water was forced into his hands. He drank, the raw feeling of his throat overwhelming. The water was gone before he entered the connected balcony where Luna was sitting at the small table. His place was set and the filtered light streamed in from the outside world. 

Luna looked stunning, the simple white gown suiting her perfectly. Noctis knows she was beautiful and just wished he could make her as happy as she deserved. She had an otherworldly glow about her without ever trying. Noctis had observed how other men look at her, the lust in their eyes for her and the jealousy thick for him. 

“Well,” Her voice floated, the first noise of the morning that hadn’t accosted his senses. “Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to join me for breakfast?” 

Her tone was light, and pulled Noctis forward. “No.” The word was muttered like an apology as he took the empty seat across from Luna. She was smiling, her unspoken words revealing that she knew what he was up to last night. 

They ate, the silence almost comforting between them. It was easy being around Luna, and yet, he wanted nothing more than to be below deck with Prompto. Images of last night flashed through his head. The dancing, the drinking, the overall feel. It had been one of the most amazing nights of his life. Noctis had felt happiness, true happiness for one of the first times in his recollection. 

The sound of breaking glass shredded the serenity that had fallen between them. Ravus appeared moments later, followed by a servant. He ran his hands down the front of his pressed white shirt as he glared down at Noctis. 

“Luna, if you don’t mind, I have something to discuss with Noctis.” Ravus didn’t look at Luna, his hands moving from his shirt to his slicked back hair. 

“Ravus. Please, do not-” Ravus cut her off by grabbing her shoulders, and making her stand. 

“I need to have a serious conversation with your fiance.” Once Luna was out of the way, Ravus walked up to Noctis. 

Noctis’s eyes shot to the side, uncertain why Ravus was acting so belligerent, today. The effects of his hangover were still throbbing against his temple, the food and coffee had started to cure them, but he was in no way ready to deal with Ravus at his worst. 

“So,” Ravus’s shoes moved into Noctis’s line of sight, and a finger came to his chin. Noctis pulled away from his grip, meeting the icy blue gaze. 

“Caligo came to me last night when we were unable to find you. Said he caught you in the third class, dancing.” The creases on Ravus’s face were pulled tight, his eyes glared down at Noctis. 

“What if I was?” Noctis yanked his chin from Ravus’s grasp, a wave of nausea turning his stomach over. “It’s none of your business what I do.” 

“That’s where you are wrong.” Ravus enunciated his words as though he was sharpening his tongue like a sword to a whetstone. 

“Ravus.” Luna spoke, taking a step forward only to be stopped by Caligo’s hand. 

“You are marrying into my family. Everything you do from now until you die is my business.” Ravus clenched his jaw, the words threatening as he continued to loom over Noctis. 

Behind the nausea from the hangover, a rage was boiling under Noctis’s skin. “Fine.” Noctis let the words slip out from his lips.

“Good.” Ravus’s fingers gripped the table edge. In one swift movement, he flipped the table, sending its contents everywhere. The sound echoed in Noctis’s skull as Ravus left, grabbing Luna by the arm and directing her out of the room. 

Stateroom attendants reacted, cleaning the mess as they apologized to Noctis. The rage underneath caused tears to burn at the edges of his eyes. “I don’t regret it.” He would give anything now to trade away his name, give it to someone more deserving and be able to follow his heart. He wanted Prompto to be with him and forget all the rules and regulations that his life entailed. 

“Noctis?” Regis now stood in the doorway, looking at the mess before his son. While Noctis was only dressed in morning clothes, Regis was fully dressed, ready for Saturday morning church. 

The back of Noctis’s hand wiped away the tears that had breached. “Yes, dad?” 

“You need to behave.” Regis strode into the room, grabbing Noctis by the arm and dragging him to his feet. There was sorrow to the look, pity and a regret to his words. “The money is gone.” 

“I know, dad.” Noctis pulled himself from his father’s hand, looking down at the mess of coffee and eggs all over the floor.

“Your mother’s sickness drained every last penny we had. She still died.” Regis cleared his voice, the sadness thick in the words and in the older man’s chest. 

Noctis hated when his father spoke about his mother. Only when they were alone did he even pretend that he had ever loved her. 

“If you don’t do this, everything is gone. We will have nothing. We will be forced to sell heirlooms to survive.” Regis proceeded to direct Noctis back towards his room. “You wouldn’t want that now, would you?”

Noctis was quiet as they left the balcony. “No dad. I wouldn't want that.” The words were dead in Noctis’s throat, the threat embedded into his mind now. He had no choice, Noctis had always known that. He would marry Luna, and they would live happily off the Fleuret money for the rest of his father’s and his life. He would not be allowed happiness. That was not that life Noctis Lucis Caelum had been born into. 

~*~*~*~*~

Prompto skipped happily after dropping off the suit he’d borrowed the previous night. Ignis’s stateroom attendant had let him in to place the now slightly stale and sweaty suit onto his bed before he’d inquired where everyone was. 

“Church.” 

It was all that Prompto needed to hear before he headed down in his simple brown slacks, offwhite shirt and suspenders, to the church adjacent to the main dining hall. He hummed at the thought of last night and the headache that plagued him from drinking and overindulging on fine things at dinner. It was worth it and nothing was going to dampen his mood. 

The sound of singing reached Prompto before he saw the elegant doors of the chapel. Prompto’s lips curled up even further as he moved, just a little bit faster, to the doors. Two attendants were there, and as he was about to enter he stopped. 

“I don’t think you belong here.” The thick words of Caligo hit him like an assault. He was rummaging in his pocket once more, and pulled out a bill. He shoved the note, another twenty, into Prompto’s hand. 

“I just need to ask Noctis something.” Prompto said as two hands grabbed his biceps. 

“Hey!” Prompto looked at the two men, attendants he recognized from the previous night. “I was here last night. It’s okay!”

“Take him back where he belongs.” Caligo said smugly as Prompto was escorted away. Prompto noticed out of the corner of his eye that Noctis was busy reading the scripture, his father looking up and smirking at him as they disappeared. 

Prompto was dragged to the railing that separated the third class deck and the first class deck.

“You should learn to stay where you belong.” The words were bitter, as the gate was closed and locked behind him with Prompto standing grabbing the blood money in his hand. 

“What was that about?” Prompto hissed, waiting until the two attendants had disappeared before he turned around, and jumped the fence. 

His eyes locked onto a jacket and hat, some man having abandoned it during his conversation on the deck. 

Prompto moved quick, the hat smashing his blond hair and the jacket fitting snugly around his shoulders. He was going to find and talk to Noctis if it was the last thing he did. 

~*~*~*~*~

Noctis hadn’t been paying attention to anything that had been going on since that morning. His head had stopped spinning, but only so much as to not feel like he was dying. Either that, or it was the numb feeling that was radiating from his chest that was keeping him from bursting into an emotional fit. He had been shown his place, and it hurt.

Church had flown by in a blur, and Noctis had barely allowed himself to hear that they were being taken on a full tour of the ship. No doubt this was a ploy to keep Noctis busy and away from Prompto. 

They had started from the chapel, and made their way through the decks as Aldercapt had droned on about how great the ship was. Ignis seemed to be taking a long list of mental notes, the only one really listening to each minute detail. They had decided to go up to the deck first, seeing as the chapel was right there. 

“I had originally designed the ship to have twice as many lifeboats.” Iedolas gestured to the boats on one side of the deck. The simple wooden structure was covered by a taught tan tarp. “Of course, the men with the money laughed and said cut the number down.”

“Of course. You need not a lifeboat on an unsinkable ship, Aldercapt.” Ravus laughed, causing Noctis to roll his eyes. 

“Nothing is unsinkable.” Noctis sighed, running his hands over the smooth wood. 

“Of course the third class passengers all feel more comfortable having these here, but honestly. In a real emergency, there is enough for the first class passengers and not much more.” Aldercapt laughed with Ravus, and Nocits felt a little rage bubble under the surface. 

“Well,” Titus, the captain of the ship spoke now. “I would feel better having more lifeboats.” 

“They are enough of an eyesore as is, Drautos.” Ravus scoffed, shooting a nasty look at him. 

“There is no such thing as over-prepared when you are thousands of miles out in the open ocean.” 

There was a tug of fingers on Noctis’s wrist. As he blinked to try to right himself, he was pulled into an empty work out room. It took a moment to realize that Prompto was standing in front of him. It was like a sheet had been pulled from over top of him, and he felt himself smile before forcing himself to stop. 

“You can’t be here.” Nocitis’s eyes looked to the window as he watched the small group disappear out of sight. 

“Why not?” Prompto smirked, pulling the cap from his head,and messing his hair as he watched Noctis.

“I’m marrying Luna.” The words sounded dead in his throat and the sharp pain in his chest returned at the words. He didn’t want to marry Luna, and he didn’t love her, not in that way. She was like a sister to him. “I love Luna.” 

The look on Prompto’s face didn’t change. The half hearted confession not fazing him for even a moment. “You don’t want to marry Luna. I know that.” 

“How can you know anything?” Noctis stood up straight. He had to push Prompto away or he was going to get hurt. It was for his own good. “You’ve only known me a couple days! You don’t know anything about me!”

“I know you.” Prompto said, taking a step forward, and reaching out to cup Noctis’s face in his palm. Noctis just swatted it away, pushing back the burn of tears. 

“You’re no picnic. You’re a spoiled brat, even.” Prompto shifted, looking out towards the window, the cascade of light filling in the space creating an otherworldly ambiance to the room. 

“But, under all of that, you are the most astounding, wonderful boy-- man that I’ve ever met.” Prompto’s smiling eyes shifted back to Noctis, who couldn’t match his gaze. Noctis looked down and to the side, feeling the pressure of the whole situation. He wanted to go with Prompto. Every fiber of his being wanted to be with Prompto. Nothing in his whole life had felt so right. Yet, he couldn’t. 

“I just want you to be okay.” Prompto moved to place his fingers gently to the back of Noctis’s hand, gently tracing the veins there. “If that means you never want to see me-”

“You are fire.” Noctis spoke, looking up to finally meet the lavender blue eyes. “That fire is gonna burn out. What then?”

“That’s not for you to decide.” Prompto moved to once again attempt to cup Noctis’s face. 

“It’s not up to you to save me.” Noctis pulled away, leaving Prompto alone in the room, hand hovering just inches from Noctis’s face had been. 

“Maybe I want to.” The words lingered as Prompto let his hand fall to his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly do not like writing Regis as the 'bad dad' character because I believe he was actually a really good father. However, the plot requires a bad dad, so thus, I rip my heart out! 
> 
> I want to thank Apega for the amazing art. I was also gifted a few other pieces that they were inspired by for my fiction, but this is the full piece they did for my fic, and I absolutely love it! It is so well done, and I could NEVER thank them enough for the piece! Apega is so nice and talented I have been blessed being able to work with them. Go give them a follow on Twitter at  
> <https://twitter.com/ApegaWithSpecs>
> 
> Thank you for reading. I appreciate all kudos and respond to all comments!


	6. Draw Me like one of your French Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto feels like his heart has been ripped from his chest and he goes to the place where he had gone on the first day of their travels. Not feeling the same thrill, he simply stares into the water as the sun sets. When someone interupts him, however, his whole world changes in that instant.

Prompto grabbed the thick ropes that were holding the mast up as he leaned over the front of the ship, staring into the water. Gladio’s words were stuck in his head as he watched the dolphins jump just barely ahead of the ship 

_ “You are a fool.” _

Prompto knew that, but it was how he lived his life. 

_ “You should have known that you could never hold the interest of someone like that.” _

When Prompto had inquired what that had meant, Gladio had said someone of first class. They were nothing, just the low life third class scum. He’d been right, but Prompto didn’t listen. He never had, and he doubted he was going to start now. 

Gladio had left him at the front of the ship hours ago. The dinner alarms had come and gone, and Prompto had just sat there with his thoughts. He hadn’t been hungry all day. 

“I hope you’re not planning on jumping.” The words forced Prompto to turn. Behind him the honey and peach colored sky was kissing the deep blue water as the sun made to hide beneath the waves. Unexpectedly so, Noctis stood, looking at him with the soft smile that Prompto loved so much. 

“I changed my mind.” Noctis took a step closer. Prompto looked at Noctis like a dream, his fair skin was a glow in the light of the golden hour light. The soft red light caressed his delicate features, painting him ways Prompto had never seen. 

Prompto reached his hand out, pulling in closer as the warmth from the sun filled his chest. “What made you change your mind?”

“I-” Noctis looked away for just a moment. “I don’t want to raise a kid in the life I would have with Luna. I hate my life because it's a lie. I can’t- with Luna, I would have to have an heir. I won’t raise a kid like that. I don’t love Luna.”

Prompto couldn’t help the smirk as he stepped back, pulling him closer still. “Do you trust me?”

“I do.” Noctis didn’t hesitate, the words ringing true from his core. 

“Close your eyes.” The last thing that Noctis saw as he shut them, was the grin, ever growing on Prompto’s lips. “Can you see?”

“No.” Noctis was guided, his feet being positioned, his hands firmly grasped in Prompto’s. 

“Step up.” Prompto’s hands placed Noctis’s on the railing, and for a moment, all there was was the soft press of their bodies together, the crashing of waves against the ship and the wild hammering of his own heart in his chest. Prompto’s hands secured themselves around his waist as he stepped, one foot, and then the other on the railing. 

Noctis could feel the cold rush of the evening wind on his face, the soft splash of ocean water on his lips.

“Spread your arms.” Prompto commanded, and Noctis felt his face flush. 

“I trust you.” Noctis’s arms moved outward, forming a T with his body. 

“Good. Now open your eyes.” 

Noctis opened his eyes, and his body immediately rippled with goosebumps. The endless sea was the only thing he could see, and he felt completely without body for just that moment. 

“I’m flying.” The words were a murmur at first, as Prompto placed his feet next to Noctis’s on the railing. 

“I’m flying!” Noctis yelled, as Prompto pulled himself up with the rope, one arm around his waist. 

Prompto yipped, voice bursting through the silence over the waves. “Woo Hoo!”

Noctis turned his face, feeling Prompto holding them together. Their lips were just barely apart. They leaned in, and kissed. Even if they hadn’t been alone, Prompto would have kissed him. He wanted to show just how far he would go for Noctis. 

~*~*~*~*~

“They should be gone for a while.” Noctis reassured Prompto as they slipped into the large room. 

“You sure?” This was the second time that Prompto had been in one of the grand exterior state rooms like this. The entry room was larger and more fantastical than Ignis’s. Prompto’s eyes were for the paintings on the wall. He was so intent on the detail, he hadn’t noticed Noctis slip away. 

“Here.” Noctis placed the small black box in Prompto’s hands, storm cloud eyes watching as he opened it. 

There was a soft gasp, as Prompto lifted the ring to examine. The intricate details and stunning blue gem were breathtaking. Almost as much as Noctis. Prompto looked at Noctis, who seemed to have an idea bubbling right under the surface. 

“I want you to draw me like one of your French girls.” Noctis spoke, grabbing the ring with a smirk. 

“Wear only that.” Prompto gestured to the box in Noctis’s hand. 

Noctis turned, presumably returning to his room to change. When he returned he was grasping one of Luna’s sheer robes. While it didn’t really hide much, it did make him feel better about walking into the room almost completely naked. 

Prompto had set up a plush lounge in the center of the room, across from which he had positioned a chair for himself where he had his sketchpad and charcoals. Prompto swallowed hard, watching as Noctis approached him, something clasped in his hand. 

“So that I am a paying client.” Noctis extended his hand, and dropped a silver dollar into Prompto’s outstretched hand. Prompto chuckled, pocketing the coin as he gestured for Noctis to lie down. Before he did, however, still within arms reach of Prompto, he let the robe fall to the ground at his feet. 

Prompto’s face blossomed into color, as he forced his eyes up from Noctis’s perfect figure to his face. “Lie down over there.” 

Noctis did, tossing his arms over his head in a mirrored gesture to one of the poses he had seen in the book. The one legged prostitute with the beautiful hands. Noctis wanted Prompto to compliment him like he had that nameless woman. 

“Perfect.” Prompto watched as Noctis stared back at him. He was looking at every detail, trying to get Noctis in the perfect position. He twisted his wrist, “Move your hand like this-ah, yes. Exactly.” 

Prompto moved, pencil coming to the off white page as he started to sketch. The room fell silent, the warmth between them as Prompto’s expression fell into concentration. There was the gentle scratching of the pencil to the page, a soft accompaniment to the light music coming from the ship itself. 

“Why so serious?” Noctis teased, finding he was laughing ever so slightly. 

Prompto smirked, his eyes darting up as his hand moved in gentle motions as he captured Noctis’s likeness. “Relax your face,” Prompto couched, “No laughing.” 

They were locked in the moment, their eyes meeting, lips curling slightly. Noctis felt less exposed, although he was completely naked. They were just in the moment, enthralled with each other. 

“Done.” Prompto finally spoke, letting his pencil rest on the side table as he looked one last time from the page to Noctis. 

Noctis moved, stretching from the position and feeling the severe heft of the ring on his finger. “If you’d taken any longer, I was gonna take a cat nap.” 

“Ha ha.” Prompto smirked, eyes now watching every movement Noctis made as he approached him. He swallowed hard, feeling his body react, wanting so badly to now touch what was so close to him. “Come look at it.” 

Noctis bent down and wrapped the thin, now cool cloth around his shoulders as he leaned over to look at the picture. It was done well, the lines and curves accentuating everything and the detail on his mother's ring were more than Noctis could have asked for. 

“That is,” Noctis bit his lip. “Wow.” 

“It's nothing like the real thing.” Prompto smirked looking up at Noctis and, bringing his fingers to the soft chin, he stole another kiss. “Get dressed before someone finds us here.” 

Nocits disappeared into the room he had come out of, and Prompto was left to tie up his sketchpad and wait. It didn’t take long before, with his shirt untucked from his trousers, Noctis returned. His hand was rolling down his front just as they heard the door open to the main living area. 

They froze, and the instant that Ravus’s voice came to their ears, they were moving. Noctis’s fingers wrapped around Prompto’s wrist, tugging him the way he had just come. 

“Noctis?” It was Regis’s voice, but now, there were two doors between them and they were in the hallway. 

Laughing, they moved, Prompto and Noctis running hand in hand as the sounds of pursuit were on their tails. 

“No,” Prompto tugged Noctis as he had started for the main dining hall. “This way.”

Prompto pulled them towards one of the inner passageways that lead to the lower class areas. They moved, avoiding the shouting crewmen and the sounds of Ravus and Caligo on their tails. They ran until Prompto ran straight into Gladio. 

For a moment, he was stunned, blinking at the man who now had Prompto’s portfolio stuck to his chest. 

“Gladio. Uh, can’t talk. Keep them busy.” That was all Prompto said as they moved past the large man and continued even further down. 

They were laughing, the rush of the chase filling them with endorphins and adrenaline. Panting, just as Ravus came into view, they hopped into an elevator, pulling the gate shut and ordering the bellmen to take them down. And down they continued just barely missing every encounter with Ravus. As they turned a corner quickly, they saw his sweat riddled brow.

They squeezed into an archway that a crewmen had just opened, stunned as he tried to follow them. “Hey! You lot ain’t allowed in here! It’s dangerous!”

There was no time to marvel as they ran past open fires as the engine men tossed in coals. They climbed metal ladders and rushed through the dangers of the boiler room. 

They slammed and turned the wheel on the door behind them as they panted. They were smiling, looking at each other as if they had just had the ride of their lives. 

“Did you see the look on his face?” Noctis laughed, pulling on Prompto’s wrist as they looked around the room they were now in. It was silent in comparison to the noise of the engine room. They had found themselves in Cargo. 

“He’s not gonna be happy!” Prompto laughed, taking a cloth from his pocket and wiping his face with it. “But damn, that was fun.” 

“Yes.” Noctis couldn’t pull the smile off his lips, even if he tried. 

Promtpo had found a car, opening the door, and letting Noctis in as he took the driver seat. He cleared his voice as Noctis rolled down the window separating the passengers from the drivers. When Prompto spoke, he forced his face long and serious. “Where to?” 

Noctis hummed for a moment, grabbing Prompto by the collar as he spoke. “To the stars.” 

Noctis pulled hard, placing a kiss on the other man’s lips. As Prompto climbed into the back seat the kiss deepened. Noctis was on his back, Prompto’s fingers eagerly trying to free him from the sweat dampened shirt. 

Noctis’s fingers grabbed roughly in the messy blond locks, keeping them locked in place. The only reprieve from the kisses were the few moments they were apart to get air. 

In their current position, it took longer than it should have to remove his shirt. Prompto pulled at the ends, untucking them from the pants. 

“I’ve wanted to touch this for a while.” Prompto was breathless, only now seeing the fog they were painting on the inside of the car windows. His fingers ran over the slightly toned skin underneath. Noctis was not buff, nor was he left without definition. The balance of muscle was perfect. As he traced the faint line, lines he had just so recently immortalized in charcoal, Noctis tensed. 

“Do you do this to all those French girls?” The words were half teasing and half jealous, stormy eyes glassed over and focused completely on Prompto. 

“I already told you. Never.” Prompto made eye contact as he spoke, the words a promise. He pulled himself down, placing a kiss on Noctis’s lips. It was a quick, chaste kiss, in comparison to their last engagement. He moved from lips to jaw, fingers tracing electricity down Noctis’s sides. 

A long moan of approval came as Noctis tossed his head back. Prompto moved from neck to chest, stopping at a nipple. He flicked his tongue teasingly at the hard pink flesh as his fingers found Noctis’s belt. 

Prompto was quick with the belt, needing what was hidden beneath. Noctis inhaled sharply as teeth bit gently at his skin. Prompto smirked, moving to kiss from one nipple to the other as the belt came loose. 

Fingers continued at the button, tongue and mouth working at the other pink bud. Noctis tangled his hands in Prompto’s hair once more, grip tensing in pleasure at the movements. The heat of their breathing increased as Prompto managed to free Noctis from the confines of his pants. 

Prompto leaned back, taking in all of Noctis now in a different way. The ship shook around them, the dim light around them flickering slightly. He had taken in Noctis once with his eyes, seeing him as an art piece. The only difference now was the lust coursing through him. 

“Have you ever-” Prompto asked nervously, feeling the slight tension in the other man. 

“No.” There was a slight blush on Noctis’s fair complexion. “I’ve thought about it, though.” 

There was an almost innocence to the words. If they had more time, Prompto would give him everything he deserved. “Leave it to me.” 

Prompto moved, flipping around and placing his head between Noctis’s leg. He took all of Noctis into his mouth. Prompto’s efforts are rewarded with gasps and moans. Noctis’s hands moved over the nearby flesh, rubbing at him through the fabric. 

“Let me,” Noctis gasped, pulling at the confines holding Prompto in place. Prompto dug his knees into the plush seats around the mess of sweaty black hair so that Noctis had the room to move. 

It didn’t take long before they were both moaning into each other, working the length of the other’s erection, and pulling them simultaneously closer to the release of pleasure. They writhed in the small backseat, bodies pressing, undulating, rolling in a wave of heat and pleasure. 

Noctis came first, letting the elation roll over him as he tried to tip Prompto that little bit. It was with body shaking that Prompto rolled over the edge, panting Noctis’s name out in hot breaths. 

Arms finally giving out, Prompto collapsed, chest heaving as he closed his eyes.The desire to save Noctis from his world grew in the silent moments they shared. If it was the last thing he did, Prompto would free him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course these are some of the best scenes in the movie and I 100% could not NOT have this make an appearance. I hope you enjoyed them as much as I did writing them! 
> 
> I appreciate all kudos and respond to all comments


	7. The Day the Bahamut Sank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything starts to sink (literally) as the Bahamut hits an iceburge and Prompto is arrested. How are they going to get out of this mess?

The fresh bitter cold air on the deck was a shock, having just come from the hot throes in the cargo room. It was late, much later than they had intended it to be, and they were laughing. They couldn’t help it, the pleasure was still rolling off them in thick waves. 

Even still, there were a few couples meandering about the decks, mostly keeping to themselves, talking in low voices or making out as the never changing scenery around them passed by. 

“When we dock, I am getting off with you.” Noctis spoke, his fingers intertwined with Prompto’s. Neither one cared about the few awkward glances they received. 

“That’s crazy!” Prompto exclaimed, not able to push the smile away. 

“That’s why I’m gonna do it. I can’t keep living like this.” Noctis pressed into Prompto, forcing their lips together. The kiss was quick as he pulled away, just a little. 

“I, uh,” There was a pink flush on his cheeks as Noctis pulled something from his pocket. “Wanted to give this to you.”

Hanging from the chain was the ring that Noctis had worn during their drawing, the black metal and blue stone glimmering in the dim light. 

“I couldn’t.” Prompto protested, feeling the blush move to his cheeks. 

“It was my mother’s. I want to give it to you.” Noctis shook his head, placing the chain over Prompto’s hair and letting the ring thunk against his chest. 

“I-” Prompto began, but Noctis simply smothered his complaints with his lips. As Prompto moved his hand to the small of Noctis’s back, pulling them closer, the entire ship rocked, violently. They separated, seeing a block of ice freshly sheared from the top of an iceberg that had not been there moments ago. 

A group of kids, who had been loitering under the stairs, rushed out and began to kick and play on the large crystal blue ice. Prompto squeezed Noctis’s hand, reassuring him. 

“So,” Prompto looked back at the storm blue eyes of Noctis. “What do we do next?”

“We tell Ravus and my dad that I’m not going to marry Luna. That’s what’s next.” Noctis moved, pressing into Prompto and pinning him against the wall. They kissed, it deepening as they held together. 

  
“The impact has caused-- problems.” 

The words came to their ears as a group of four crewmen passed by with large blue scrolls of paper in their arms. The words had come from Aldercapt and he was deep in conversation with Titus. 

“What does that mean?” Titus growled as they moved past. If Noctis and Prompto hadn’t been hidden under the shadow of the stairs, they wouldn’t have heard the men speak. 

“There is a breach, and she will go down.” Aldercapt was white in the face as they moved out of ear shot. 

Noctis and Prompto looked back at each other, eyes wide and faces slack. “This is bad.”

“We need to go warn everyone.” Noctis grabbed Prompto’s wrist, dragging him along, back to the room they had fled from only an hour or so ago. 

~*~*~*~*~

“What the fuck?” The entire room shook, forcing Gladio, Nyx and Libertus from their beds. Gladio forced his eyes open, throwing his legs over the edge of the bunch bed, to step in- 

“Water?” Gladio stood then, bracing himself on the bunk as his fingers switched the light. The moment the room came into view, Gladio almost regretted it. The room they were sleeping in had water up to their ankles. 

“Sweet Six!” Libertus called, looking at Gladio and then to Nyx. “The hell’s goin’ on? You think we’re goin’ down?”

“Nonsense.” Nyx was obviously trying to force some reason into his expression. “The Bahamut is unsinkable.” 

There was a pause where they sat in the impending dread that was filling them. Nyx was fighting a losing battle as it finally hit him. “Right?”

“I think we might wanna get to the upper deck, just in case you’re wrong an’ the ship is sinkable.” Gladio grabbed the napsack on Prompto’s bed, crossing it over his chest as he grabbed for his own.    
  


“It's all a big lumpa steel. Ain’t unsinkable.” Libertus was now moving to fill his own bag of things, the haste of it meaning they would likely miss something, but it was better now or never. 

When they stepped into the hallway, there were people everywhere, panicked and looking from side to side. It was way too much water to mean anything good.

~*~*~*~*~

They had moved quickly, and as Prompto and Noctis made it to the hallway where his room was, Calligo met them. There were several of the ship's security floating around, and Prompto felt a pit in his stomach. 

“Oh, Noctis! We were looking everywhere for you!” Calligo placed his hand on the small of Noctis’s back. Nocits pulled away as if he had been electrocuted. 

“We didn’t know where you had gone after Ravus saw you last!” Calligo acted as if nothing was wrong, and they were walking ever closer to the stateroom. 

“I just went out for a stroll.” Noctis mumbled, eyes darting to Prompto. 

The door to the state room was open, and Prompto could taste his heart in his mouth. It was a rapid beating, growing ever more persistent. That’s when they saw Ravus. His smile curled up into a sickening twist. Prompto blinked, feeling the ache in his chest grow. Then the smile was gone. 

“Noctis!” Ravus pushed through the door, and wrapped his fingers around Noctis’s arm. Noctis winced, as he was pulled into the room and away from Prompto. “We were so worried about you. Are you alright?”

The feigned concern made Prompto’s stomach churn, as he followed Calligo into the room. Every light in the suite was on, and even more ship security was buzzing around. One man was speaking with Regis, who looked pale and upset. 

“The most valuable of our possessions has returned to us.” Ravus told the man, pulling Noctis to stand between him and his father. Luna was sitting on the couch, and stood at the sight of Noctis. “While I would like the rest of the missing belongings returned, so long as Noctis is safe and sound, everything is right in the world. Although I have my suspicions where the rest of the valuables are- We’ll have time later.”

Before Prompto knew what was going on, two men were at his sides and his arms were being yanked behind his back. “Whoa! What’s with this!” 

“You, Prompto, are being charged with theft and unthinkable lewd acts.” Ravus brought a folded jacket with a top hat sitting on it. Prompto had left those there when he had been forced into a chase by Ravus. 

“This jacket and hat was reported stolen this afternoon.” The lead security informed without any hesitation, his fingers working the pen as he spoke. 

“I was just borrowing it! I was gonna give it back.” Prompto knew that there was no way out of this situation. Ravus had played him, and it was the word of a man with a lot of money versus the word of a street rat. 

“Take him out of my sight!” Ravus waved his hand, turning his back on the situation. He was acting as if he had just rid himself of the biggest hindrance of his life. 

“Wait.” Noctis called, trying to take a step forward, and being barred by Ravus. “You can’t do this!”

“Noctis, my dear boy.” Ravus spoke as Prompto disappeared behind the closed door, “I think you realize I can do whatever I want.”

Noctis felt his fists balling at his side, the rage building in him. “You aren’t as special as you think!”

The sudden blinding pain that flashed across Noctis’s vision was all encompassing. When his eyes started to clear, he was on the ground, Luna grabbing him by the shoulders. The right side of his face stung. Ravus had smacked him. 

“Noctis.” It was the firm voice of his father, and Noctis said nothing. 

The door to the room opened once more, and attendant holding a small stack of life vests in hand. It dawned on Noctis then that they had heard that the ship was going to sink, or was very likely going to sink. 

“Can’t you see I’m busy here?” Ravus hissed, turning on the state room attendant. 

“Sir, I apologize, but this is the captain's orders. Put on something warm, put these on, and please meet in the dining hall.” The state attendant placed the stack of life vests down, and disappeared into the hallway. 

“This must be a sick joke.” Ravus scoffed, looking at the pile of white life vests as if they were an angry swarm of hornets. 

“Well, let's go see what Drautos wants with all of us.” Regis reached for his jacket, pulling it on over his broad shoulders. “And then we can finish with this mess.”

Ravus and Regis led the way out of the room, not grabbing a life vest and chatting away like the gossips they were. Noctis, on the other hand, stopped Luna.

“Prompto and I were on the deck when we hit the burg. I think we might be in real trouble. You need to stay safe.” Noctis looked into the soft caring eyes of Luna as he spoke. “Promise me this?”

Even though Noctis didn’t love Luna like a lover, he cared for her like a sister, and as one of the last people who was kind to him in this world, he would see her safe. 

“Are you certain, Noctis?” Luna spoke, her eyes flitting to Ravus. 

“I wouldn’t tell you if I wasn’t. Promise.”

Luna was silent for a moment, a crewmen was now starting to approach them in order to get them to move towards the dining hall. “Promise.”

As they were corralled from the room, Noctis grabbed two life vests. One for himself and one for Prompto. That is, once he found out where Prompto had been taken. 

~*~*~*~*~

Caligo pushed Prompto onward, into a room followed by the master at arms. “I’m sure you think you’re pretty funny. Don’t cha?” 

The master at arms pulled Prompto over to one of the exposed poles, thicker than his arm, and uncuffed him. It was only temporary freedom, and if it wasn’t for the gun Caligo had pointed at him, Prompto would have fled. 

“We don’t have time for this! The ship is sinking!” Prompto exclaimed, as he was chained to the pole and all chances of escape were taken from him.

“Sounds like the best way to keep you from Noctis, doesn’t it?” Caligo smirked, receiving the key to the cuffs. Prompto watched as Caligo pocketed the key with a smile. 

“Keep him down here. I’ll be back.” The Master of arms nodded as he exited the room. 

Prompto let out a sigh, pulling slightly against his restraints. No use. His eyes moved to the small porthole, seeing the water closer than it should have been. 

“How far down are we?” Prompto asked, hearing the scraping of wood against the floor as Caligo took a seat. 

“Does it matter?” Caligo smirked, the tip of the gun pointing at Prompto. “If the ship is going down, you’re going with it.”

“Might not be so sure, buddy.” Prompto shifted, trying to find leverage to escape while not letting Calligo out of his sight. 

“Well, you don’t have a lot of time.” Caligo pointed the gun at the window, which was now showing that they were underwater. “Looks like she is sinking, and fast.” 

Caligo stood, holstering the gun back in a hidden harness. “Well, have fun.” 

“Wait!” Prompto called after the retreating man, who did stop and turn to look at him. “You can’t leave me here. This is cruel!”

“Well, guess next time you should think about who you cross.” Caligo came up to Prompto. There was no warning as the older man’s fist collided with Prompto’s diaphragm. He bent over, the air having been forced from his lungs in one swift indefensible position. 

“Wait, there won’t be a next time.” Caligo laughed as he turned and left Prompto to his fate. 

~*~*~*~*~

The main dining hall was packed by the time they arrived, and Noctis immediately noticed that most of those present were not wearing life vests. His eyes moved over all the familiar faces, disappointment on many of them in being dragged from bed. They were drinking lazily as if it was just an extension to a party no one knew they were having. 

“Oh, dear boy.” Ardyn Izunia had bumbled into Noctis, righting himself by placing both his hands on him. “Would you like me to fetch you a brandy?” 

And before either he or Luna could respond, he was gone, just as quickly as he’d come. 

“I am going to speak with my brother.” Luna gently placed her hand on Noctis’s shoulder before she moved, a beautiful white night gown flowing behind her. 

Noctis’s eyes were frantic over the crowd, and when he saw Aldercapt, he slipped away to corner him. Aldercapt’s eyes were wide and his face was pale. It looked as if he was going to be sick.

“Aldercapt?” There was a flare that popped right outside the window Aldercapt was standing next to. A huge red burst in the sky, like a firework. 

“We’re going down and it’s all my fault.” Aldercapt turned, seeming to look right through Noctis. “I ordered the speed up. If we weren’t going so fast, this wouldn’t have happened.”

“How long do we have?” Noctis grabbed Aldercapt, forcing his eyes to clear just a little. 

“An hour at most. Minutes at least.” Aldercapt shuddered, shaking his head. “Don’t tell anyone. I don’t want a panic. Promise me boy, you’ll get on a boat quickly. You remember there aren’t enough lifeboats for everyone, right.”

“Half.” Noctis felt his stomach drop as he turned to look at everyone in the room. “Quick. Tell me where you would keep someone the master at arms took under arrest?” 

“Wha-?” Aldercapt seemed to not fully understand the question. 

“Please. Just tell me!” 

“Fifth floor, down the hallway from the elevator, you would take a left. That is where they would put someone arrested. Wait-” Aldercapt called after Noctis who had turned the moment he had given him directions. 

He was moving so fast, he didn’t even notice he was running right towards his father. “Where do you think you’re going? They’re loading up the boats. Obviously some crazy drill.”

“I’m not going with you.” Noctis side stepped, only to find Ravus now blocking his path. 

“Let’s go Noctis. Luna is holding our place in line. If we want a good seat, I’d hurry.”

Noctis felt his blood boil, as he spit right on Ravus’s shoe. “I am going to save him. I’m not playing your games any more!”

Noctis ran, not looking back and not caring how the others reacted. He was at the elevator and inside, and no one was following him. 

“Fifth floor.” The attendant pulled the lever back as the gates pulled closed behind him. Noctis’s heart was hammering in his chest, never having done anything like that before. The lights of the elevator flickered and as soon as they reached the fifth floor, there was already water up to their knees. 

“OH hells!” The attendant grabbed Noctis as he tried to leave. “You can’t go in there.” 

Noctis turned, and without even a moment's hesitation, punched the attendant squarely in the face. He cursed, and let Noctis go as he pushed through the water. 

“You’re on your own, psycho!” 

“Prompto!” Noctis called, trying hard to keep himself straight, following the directions as best he could. The water was getting deeper. “Prompto, where are you?”

Down the hallway, Noctis pushed aside suitcases and floating chairs. “Prompto!” Down the hallway, wading through thigh high water, Noctis waded, not gaining as much speed as he would like due to the pull of the water. The ship was sinking too fast.

“Noctis?” The faint echo of his name was clear over the rushing water, though the lights overhead flickered, dangerously. 

“Prompto!” Noctis pushed harder, faster towards the sound. He had to save him, and yet the water feels like it was just trying to keep him away. Noctis pushed in doors, looking hoping as he continued to call after Prompto. 

Finally, lights flickering overhead once more, Noctis burst into the room where Prompto was left to drown. Prompto was standing on a desk, trying to remove himself from the water that was filling the room. Noctis, seeing nothing but Prompto, felt his heart pulling him. He rushed, as much as one could through hip high water, to Prompto. 

The kiss they exchanged was deeper, more full of passion than the situation warranted. The fact that they were together, regardless of the hopelessness of the situation, was tangible in the air. 

“I didn’t think I was going to find you!” Noctis’s hands found Prompto’s face. Their eyes locked and their hearts beat as one. “They set me up.”

“I know.” Noctis whispered, not wanting to know, even though he knows he should. 

“How’d you know?”

“I realized I already knew. Besides, Ravus is a twat.” Noctis said, the corners of his lips curling as if he had been wanting to say that for longer than Prompto knew. 

“I am so glad you came to find me. Even though uh… we’re gonna be underwater if we don’t get outta here.” Prompto gestured to the port hole where nothing but the blackness of the water was visible. “We have to go, but-” Prompto pulled at his restraints, frowning slightly. 

“I have to do something!” Noctis looked around the room, moving to the desk first. He opened the drawers and as he pulled the first pages of the paperwork from their place, there was a voice, neither belonging to Noctis or Prompto. 

“I think this might be what you are looking for.” Ignis walked into the room, unaffected by the fact that there is nearly three feet of water licking at his belt buckle. Between his fingers was grasped a small key. 

“Oh, Ignis!” Noctis exclaimed, the weight of the situation lifting from his shoulders. “Where did you get that from?” 

“One comes to find that cowards have a difficult time  _ not _ squealing like pigs when their fingers are broken.” Ignis smiled, his glasses being pushed up his nose. “I never did like Caligo much.” 

The cuffs were unlocked and Prompto rubbed at the red cords that had resulted from him trying to free himself from his bonds. “I owe you.” 

“If we make it out of this alive you can thank me, then. From where I am standing, we have moments to get out of here before we drown. Follow me.” Ignis straightened his suit and turned about face, before leading them the way they had come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tension in this chapter is tangible. I just HAD to have Ignis show up, and in lovely Ignis fashion, he is a snarky little beast. Gotta love a good snark from our favorite tactician! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I appreciate all kudos and respond to all comments. 
> 
> Everything will resolve here soon!


	8. Ever at Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Bahamut sinking (and fast) they all have to think on their feet to make it out alive. However, with this moment, their is a chance for Noctis and Prompto to start a new life. That is, if they survive.

After the first flight of stairs the water was no more, although now they all could tell that the ship was sinking fast. There was an odd sensation to the way the boat shifted. The electricity that was still holding flickered every now and again, signaling just how much rush they needed to put behind their movements. 

“There,” Prompto grabbed Noctis’s wrist, moving towards sounds of people yelling and the metallic reverberation of bodies against a metal gate. “Where there are people there is a way out.”

And Prompto was part right, as a mass of thirty or so third class passengers including women, children and men all crowded against a locked gate. 

“You must be kidding me.” Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose, trying to hold back the frustration he was feeling at the situation. 

Prompto, fingers still wrapped around Noctis’s wrist, wormed through the crowd of people. 

“Let us out!” The loud growl of Gladio could be heard over the many languages of complaint. 

“We ain’t sheep!” Libertus gripped the gate, shaking it furiously. 

“We must remain calm. The captain hasn’t released third class to board the lifeboats yet.” There were three crewmen standing on the opposite side of the gate. The man talking was holding a whistle in one hand and a pistol in the other. 

“The ship is under the waters!” One woman, clutching a child to her chest, pleaded with him. 

“We aren’t going to open it.” The crewmen stated firmly, waving the gun to prove he was going to use it if he needed to. 

Prompto stopped, now standing next to Gladio. He nudged him, and pointed to a bench they had passed while trying to squeeze their way up. “You thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Well, it's nice ‘a ya to show your face.” Gladio clapped Prompto on the back, eyes following his finger. “Everyone, clear out.”

They moved so that Prompto, Gladio, Nyx and Libertus could pull the bench from the bolts that kept it affixed to the floor, the cheap carpet ripping up with bits of plywood as the wood came loose. 

“Hey! You can’t do that!” The crewmen stepped back, the man with the gun was frantically fishing in his pocket as the whistle fell from his hands. 

“One,” Gladio counted, as they levied the bench towards the gate. “Two.” They swung the bench, letting it barely touch the gate. “Three!” 

The bench went through the gate, the hinges being pulled out of the wall. Those assembled bolted forward, trampling the half fallen gate towards the upper decks. In the chaos, Prompto felt fingers on his wrist pulling him forward, and he focused on the broad shouldered back of Gladio. 

They moved, pulling off just for a second to let the rest of the third class passengers by. Their head count was six strong, meaning none of them had been left behind at the gates. 

“What’s the plan?” Gladio spoke, crossing his arms over his chest.

“We make it to the lifeboats.” Prompto said these words as if it was obvious. 

“We need to hurry.” Noctis shifted awkwardly, the water squelched in his shoes causing him to make a slight face as he spoke. “There aren’t enough boats for even half those on the ship. We need to hurry.”

“Well,” Ignis took the first step away, his hands once again straightening his fine suit. “What are we waiting for?”

They moved, climbing the last of the stairs until they were greeted with the cool biting winter air. It hadn’t been entirely apparent that they had just been submerged by waist high water only minutes ago until the moment the wind hit their dampened clothes. Shivering, they looked around the deck. 

Chaos was a simple way to put what was going on around them. There was a lifeboat overturned only twenty paces from where they stood, crewmen surrounding it as they tried to right it and attach them to the pulleys that would get it into the water. 

There was a string quartet playing a slow, calm song, although their place in the madness seemed off putting. As they stared, dumbstruck, several people tossed themselves overboard into the icy water. 

“We need to find a boat. Now.” Ignis’s words felt very far away, as Prompto blinked. The same hand that had been around his wrist tightened, pulling him through the fog and back to himself. 

“Yes. Right. There.” Prompto pointed at the lifeboat that was currently being shifted upright. 

They moved there, not one person speaking as the true nature of what was happening hit them all. There was a small crowd, many of the third class passengers they had freed were among those pressing forward in hopes that this would be their means to escape. 

“Stand back!” One of the crewmen who had been helping to overturn the boat turned now, waving a pistole before everyone. “Women and children only!”

“Hey, that ain’t fair!” Nyx pushed forward, everyone falling in behind him. 

“I mean it. I will shoot!” The grip on the gun shook as he spoke, and there was sweat on his brow. 

“You ain’t gotta do this. There is enough room on that boat for everyone here.” Gladio moved to reach over the arms of one of the crew who was holding everyone back. 

Startled, the sound of a gunshot rang out, and Gadio staggered backwards. His eyes were wide as he looked for the wound that he couldn't find. Instead, it was Nyx who fell, his hands coming away from his stomach red. 

“Nyx?!” Libertus was on the ground, grabbing at his friend with tears in his eyes. “Come on bud. It's gonna be alright. You just- push.” 

“Lib?” The words were coughed out as Nyx relaxed into Libertus’s arms. “You need to make it out for me.”

The crewman who had fired the shot looked at the gun horrified, looking from the barrel to the dying man at his feet. 

“Nyx. No. You gotta stay with me!” LIbertus had tears in his eyes as he held onto Nyx. There was another gunshot, and many of those present gasped and screamed. 

“Libertus.” Gladio placed his hand on the man’s shoulder, pulling him from his sorrow. “He’s gone. We gotta go.” 

The boat they had been hoping to get on was now being pushed awkwardly around by those who didn’t know what they were doing. The crew had mostly abandoned what they had been working on after the abandonment of their leader. 

“Libertus!” Gladio stood, dragging the other man to his feet, leaving Nyx where he lay. They moved towards the overturned boat. That was when they spotted a woman, carrying a child with hints of long white hair under a blanket. 

“Ravus?” Ignis spoke the words before he knew what came over him, and as he did, the man turned, revealing that he was dressed in women's clothing. 

There was a moment that Ravus stared out at the others, before he shifted the child and disappeared into the main dining area. As there was no time to think about what they had just seen, they busied themselves with getting the boat attached to the levy. 

It took longer than it should have, the screams and crying from others around causing distraction more than anything. They lowered their heads, and forced themself to work through the sorrow. 

The boat was full as they began to lower it down. Libertus took one side and Gladio took the other. They worked in perfect unison, and to everyone’s shock, they made it to the water without a single interruption. 

They rowed, two men from third class taking the oars as they paddled as quickly as they could away from the Bahamut. Prompto and Noctis sat side-by-side, shivering as they held onto each other. One of Noctis’s hands subconsciously went to Prompto’s neck, the ring from earlier that evening still hidden under his clothing. 

They managed a safe distance away, moving towards a dozen other lifeboats that were sitting helplessly in the frigid waters. As they came within earshot, their attention was taken back to the Bahamut. 

“Sweet Six.” Prompto almost stood at the sight. The Bahamut, which had only been slightly submerged before, was now perpendicular to the water. The sight was almost comical, an overly large childs toy bobbing in the bathwater. 

It was only for a few heartbeats, however, as the Bahamut snapped in half, and the piece still sticking up slammed down into the water. Everyone on the lifeboats watched in horror as the Bahamut once again went straight up in the air. They could see some people who had previously not been dislodged from the ship, flinging themselves from the decks, little dots separating from the greater mass. 

Like a hungry beast, the water swallowed the ship. It happened so quickly that it almost didn’t seem real. There were still so many dots floating in the water, and as the final ripples that denoted where the Bahamut had vanished from appeared, more dots rose from the depths and littered the space. 

“We have to go look for survivors.” Ignis spoke, his words like a dull buzz at first, until he cleared his throat and repeated himself. 

“We-” Gladio shook his head. “You’re right.”

~*~*~*~*~

It had taken some convincing, through the yells of help from those adrift. Those who had been first off the ship were sent to sit with the third class passengers and give up their spacious under-filled lifeboat. By three am, according to Ignis’s watch, they had been able to take two mostly empty lifeboats into the wreckage. The cries of help had almost completely vanished into the water.

Noctis and Prompto both chose to remain with the third class passengers, waiting in the silence of the night that stretched on for eternity. 

“Noctis?” Prompto pulled a thick woolen blanket over their shoulders, his body unable to stop shivering. 

“Yeah?” Noctis’s eyes were glassy as he turned to look at Prompto. 

“You think your dad made it out?” 

The words hung in the air like poison, neither one wanting to breathe it into their lungs for fear that it would be made true. Finally, it was Noctis that spoke. “I don’t know.” 

They waited, and as the lifeboats of Ignis and Gladio returned, so too did a boat in the distance appear. They had pulled ten people from the waters, hypothermia having taken most of them by the time they had made it into the sea of dead.

The next hour was a complete blur. One by one, the lifeboats were pulled aboard a ship called the Lucian. They were quickly wrapped in warm blankets and given hot soup and tea. 

The only thing that Prompto cared about was not losing sight of Noctis. The sun came up, and it felt like nothing would be able to warm them ever again. 

~*~*~*~*~

Ignis pulled them all into his care, and as such the four men shared a small room, but it was more than the open air that many of the third class passengers had to suffer through. Of those who survived, both Luna and Ravus were accounted for. After two days, Regis was neither on this boat nor the Insomnia, which held half of the seven hundred and twenty survivors. 

“Prompto?” Noctis spoke into the still air. No one had done much talking over the past few days. They would be entering the New York port later that day. 

“Yeah?” Prompto moved his head to look at Noctis. He was glad that the man was there for him still, and the ring had remained under his shirt. 

“I meant what I said on the Bahamut.” The words felt hollow, but much of it had been. “I want to get off this ship with you. I don’t want to go back to that life.”

Prompto felt the emotions that were stirring in his chest break, and before he could help it, he was crying. He shuddered, grabbing for Noctis’s hand, and holding it tight. 

“You alright?” Noctis’s face was knit with worry, His body shifting defensively towards Prompto. 

Prompto nodded, spare hand moving to the flowing water works. After a moment, he took in a sharp breath, steadying himself. He felt lighter, as if he had needed to hear those words. “Never better. Ever at your side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you have made it. I refused to kill off Noctis, but I couldn't get out of the fic without some death. I am so sorry Nyx. You died a Hero! Also, because I was asked by both my editor and my artist; No. Ardyn doesn't make it off the ship and neither does Regis. That does make it easier for Noctis to run off with his soul mate! 
> 
> I have one more 'chapter' left. I hope the epilogue leaves you satisfied. Happily ever after!
> 
> I appreciate all kudos and respond to all comments!


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years later ....

~*~*~*~*~Ten Years later~*~*~*~*~

“Gladio, could you be a dear and fetch the roaster from the pantry?” Ignis stood in a well lit kitchen, the light cascading from outside filling the room without the need for electricity. 

“Yeah.” Gladio, who had been standing beside Ignis, placed the dish towel down on the counter as he passed through the door frame into the next room. 

The radio was on and between the happy tunes, there was an interruption for an announcement. A deep voice spoke. 

_ “Tomorrow marks the ten year anniversary of the day the Bahamut sank. Many of the survivors are planning a wake in light of the investigations coming incon-” _

Ignis walked over to the radio, depressing the power button with a sigh. He wiped his hands on the apron he wore as he moved back over to the kitchen, fingers pressing glasses back up the bridge of his nose. 

“What was that about?” Gladio spoke, placing the aforementioned roasting pan on the island next to the meat Ignis had been working on. 

“Oh,” Ignis reached for the seasoned and tied roast, gently placing it into the pan. “They were talking about the Bahamut anniversary tomorrow.” 

There was a moment of silence, Ignis finishing the touches on the roast but not speaking. 

“I believe our usual is fine for tomorrow?” Ignis quirked his brow as he wandered to the sink to rinse the raw meat from his fingers

“I think that would be fine.” Gladio nodded, grabbing the roasting pan and placing it into the preheated oven. 

As soon as the oven door was closed, Ignis moved behind Gladio, grabbing his hand and pulling him down into a deep kiss. “I am glad for one thing. Your being on the ship has become one of the best things that has ever happened to me.

Gladio smirked, wrapping his fingers around Ignis’s waist. “I am glad Prompto is nothing but a good poker player.” 

There was a chuckle as the front door opened, and still, they remained entangled. 

“Get a room.” Talcott came in, a bag of fresh vegetables placed where the roast had just been. “You two know that other people can see you, right?”

“And you believe us to care?” Ignis quirked his brow, watching the look on the boy’s face change. 

For a moment, Talcott was silent before his expression turned lax and he smiled. “No. You never have. I’m going out tonight.”

“Just be careful. You know the rules.” Ignis leaned into Gladio’s hold, his expression fixed on Talcott with his trademarked ‘fatherly stares’. 

“Yeah. I’ll be back by ten, promise.” Talcott moved quickly through the kitchen and into the hallway that held the bedrooms. 

“You know, I believe I lucked out. For a teenager, Talcott is rather mild.” Ignis looked back to Gladio, the playful smirk replacing the serious look. 

“You know,” Prompto had just entered the room and was casually leaning against the door frame, a half eaten apple in hand. “He is right. It's only a good thing that these windows face the back yard or someone would be calling complaints on your lewd acts.” 

Prompto chuckled, taking a bite from the apple, but otherwise, not moving. 

“Right,” Noctis’s voice came from the other room. “You have never partaken in any such acts?”

“If anyone is going to be caught in the lewd acts, it will be one of you two.” Ignis brushed his finger against the stubble on Gladio’s face. 

Talcott had returned to the kitchen, wearing something more casual and a black cap on his head. “You guys going to that shindig that they’re holding at the marina tomorrow?”

“No, we are planning family dinner, as always.” Ignis pulled away from Gladio’s grasp, moving to the counter to finish cutting the vegetables. 

“Are we having something without veggies tomorrow?” Noctis whined. 

“We are having vegetables and you are more than welcome to go down to the marina. I have been told that Luna has just had a child, and both her and Ravus are doing well.” The corner of Ignis’s lip curled ever so delicately as he looked over the flat edge of his glasses at the black haired man. 

“Ravus is still a dick, and I saw Luna last week.” Noctis grabbed the apple from Prompto’s hand, stealing a bite as they both moved over to the breakfast nook. 

“I agree with Ignis,” Prompto grabbed the apple back. “I don’t think we need to go. None of them wanna see us anyway. Ravus still  _ is _ a dick.”

“Well then,” Ignis placed the vegetables he chopped into a mixing bowl. “That’s settled. We will have dinner here tomorrow. Talcott, be safe.” 

The normal, the mundane, and they were all happy. It was more than they could ask for, the greatest tragedy of their life being the thing that brought them all the most happiness. 

~*~*~*~*~

Prompto lay in bed, eyes looking towards the framed drawing he had done so many years ago. That ring on Noctis’s finger was on his own, now. A promise ring of sorts. Prompto smiled, feeling the cool sheets underneath him. He closed his eyes, remembering that moment, that night with perfect clarity. 

His heartbeat was accelerated as he waited for Noctis to return. The slow aching want of the other man burned inside Prompto’s chest. There was a soft noise of the bedroom door opening and closing. Unashamed of his nakedness, Prompto lay on the sheets, body moist with sweat. 

“Are you ready?” It only ever could be Noctis, as Ignis, Gladio and Talcott all stayed on their side of the manor. This space was only theirs. 

“Been.” Prompto pushed himself up on one elbow, seeing Nocits wearing nothing but the towel around his waist. His hair was slick with water, making the black mass stick awkwardly to his forehead. Prompto let the edge of his lips curl upward, Noctis moving towards him, and pulling the towel from his hip. 

Prompto watched, soaking in every curve of his body. While much had changed over the last decade, Prompto could recount every inch of Noctis’s body both as an artist and a lover. He licked his lips, the slow approach making his cock jump. 

“You know,” Prompto shifted onto one elbow, showing off to Noctis. “If you take much longer I might have to take care of my  _ growing _ issue alone.”

“Don’t you dare.” Noctis smiled wide, the towel still gripped in his hand as he climbed onto the bed. “I told you I would be right back. I meant it.”

“I guess for you, I can be patient.” Prompto smiled, letting his shoulder depress into the soft bedding. “But only if you get on with it.”

Prompto was teasing, he knew how to get Noctis to fall into action. Noctis followed, moving his body over Prompto’s. “But first,” Noctis placed the towel flat on the bed, shifting it underneath the lower half of Prompto’s back side. They had quickly learned this made clean up easier. 

“Now then,” Noctis pushed Prompto’s legs apart, nestling himself between, a sly smile on his lips. They had already prepped, and now, it was just a matter of getting back into the mood. 

Noctis leaned in, pressing his lips to Prompto's. At first it was slow, their lips touching as their hands explored. Slowly, the kiss deepened, and their skin grew hot. Prompto let out a gasp, Noctis’s finger finding the sensitive, hard nipple. The pink flesh yielded to Noctis’s grasp, and a moan was pressed into Noctis's lips. 

“I love that noise.” Noctis purred, shifting as he moved to place a kiss and a nip on Prompto’s neck. 

“You’d think you would have grown tired of that noise after ten years?” Prompto let Noctis move, his hands remaining gripped gently to Noctis’s shoulders. 

Tongue and teeth moved from neck, to collar bone, spending enough attention in each spot to make Prompto let out long, pleasured moans. Fingers curled in Noctis’s long black hair, not restricting him, but grounding him as the small waves of pleasure took over his body. 

Noctis made it to the nipple, running his tongue around the areola before taking the erect bud in between his teeth, gently. The low groan rode through Prompto’s chest, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

“Yes,” the words were gasps as he closed his eyes against the pleasure. 

Noctis continued downward, his hands moving to the half erect member between Prompto’s legs, gentle pressure slowly from base to tip. The noises and gasps became quicker, more staggered with the split attention. 

Prompto released Noctis’s shoulders as he sat up, one hand reaching down to his own member. A few long strokes and Noctis reached for the oil sitting just within reach, coating himself with a few eager strokes. 

“Ready?” Noctis’s voice was low and primal, his stormy eyes searching for the lavender blues of his lover. Prompto nodded, expression glassy as his fingers wrapped into the sheets underneath him. 

The oil was cool against Prompto’s body, dripping from where Noctis lazily poured it. A finger joined the oil, pressing it into and around the ready opening. Prompto hummed with approval. 

After a moment, Noctis lined himself up, bracing against Prompto as he pressed in. The warmth that was suddenly around him made him gasp, feeling the way Prompto tensed and groaned deep. Prompto opened his legs wider, letting Noctis fill him until there was nothing left. 

For a moment, they stayed there, bodies becoming one, the warmth and pleasure everything. Then, as the yearning became too much, Noctis began to pull out. The electric pleasure that rippled through Prompto made him convulse, his eyes rolling back once more as his voice choked and shuddered. 

Noctis pulled almost entirely out, leaving just the bare minimum inside. Then, he pushed back in, finding a slow rhythm. 

Heat and sweat spread over their bodies. Cries and moans became music as the pleasure built and filled the whole room. Noctis’s fingers dug into Prompto’s thighs. He ground himself into the other man as the world faded away around them. 

It was only them, as it was meant to be. Their bodies and voices became one. Breathing came sharp, and they reached climax one right after the other. Shivering, shuddering, breath cold against their heated skin. 

They remained there, Prompto having made a sticky mess from stomach to chest, and Noctis’s seed dripping slowly from Prompto. For a moment neither moved. 

Shakily, and with considerable effort, Noctis pulled himself completely from Prompto. “You are the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Noctis lightly traced his finger along pale and damp skin, dotted with freckles in the patterns of stars. Prompto inhaled sharply at the touch, the post coital euphoria making him over sensitive to the touch. 

“I think you have it wrong.” Prompto shifted, the shock sending ripples across his nerves that were neither pleasure or pain, but somewhere between. “You saved me.”

While it was true, they both laughed, low and with mirth. Ten years was a long time; time borrowed from a near death. It would never be enough. Each day a gift they cherished. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the fic in its entirety. Although the words for the fic might not reflect this, with the summary and chapter names this ran me exactly 25,000 words. That is the length of a novella, so you getting through this is a testament. I Really love this fic and I hope you get some enjoyment out of it. 
> 
> From the bottom of my heart, I thank you! Please kudo and comment as these are the life blood I use to keep writing. I will respond to all comments and keep each kudo near and dear. 
> 
> Remember, you are as strong as you need to be. Walk tall my friends!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fiction and thank you so much Apega for being my paired off artist! I will be adding their artwork into my story at the end of the scene they chose to draw for. I am very glad to have participated in this Big Bang and to have been chosen by Apega! 
> 
> I appreciated all kudos and respond to all comments! Thank you so much for readin!


End file.
